Ginny Visions
by NAZ1
Summary: It was one seemingly normal day that changed her life. You may think it all to be a simple tale, told by an elderly man. But it is anything but that.It is a story of how one girl jumped out from the shadows and into the greatness her destiny endowed upon
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ginny Visions

Author: Darkhands

Summary: Ginny has been getting weird dreams all the sudden. They are all about terrible things; horrors and death. Is someone or something trying to tell her something? (Contains, violence, language and some sexual situations (in later chapters))

Disclaimer: All characters, names belong to JK. Except for Buckle Shamrock, he is mine. No money is being made for this fic.

_Chapter 1_

_The scar_

Ginny Weasley was a young 15-year-old girl. Indeed she was very beautiful; Her long red, auburn hair, reached down to her shoulders, falling in the right places. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, making the young Ginny, seem as if she was bursting full of compassion, strong, and ambitions.

Although, you may think that Ginny is an ordinary normal girl, she is very special, very special indeed. It was one seemingly normal day that changed her life.

You may think it all to be a simple tale, told by an elderly man. But it is everything but that. It is a story of how one girl jumped out from the shadows and into the greatness her destiny endowed upon her.

So listen carefully for this great tale, as such greatness should not go unheard.

It was a fateful day; Ginny was out in the garden watching her brothers, playing a game of Qudditch. Fred and George annoying their mother, by thinking up pranks to pull at school. Bill and Charlie, laughing at the little joke they played on Percy. Ron was watching Fred and George with fierce intensity as they pass by with the Bludgers. Percy was sitting there as usual, reading and writing a report on the thickness of the cauldrons. Their mother called them in, as it was almost dark. Dinner was made and was ready. They ate, they laughed, and they fought, like the ideal Weasely family.

Dinner had past and the time had come for all to retire to their bed. Molly came in and tucked her baby girl in, kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight. That night though, was going to change everything for the Young Weasley.

As she tosses and turns, nothing could've stopped her frantic mumbles and nothing could have quelled her piecing screams, once the dreams started they played out until morning reared its head above the darkened clouds. And as the night wore on the dream worsened.

"_Come son, you are needed."_

" _Yes father." _

"_Who is that beside you boy."_

"_It's Ginny Weasley, she is here to get her mark as well."_

"_No, I'm not! What am I doing here? Leave me alone, let go of me!"_

_Ginny broke free from the grip the young boy had on her and fled from the overpowering stench of the graveyard. The death-eaters were running after her, with that the young boy just stared with a smirk played on his face. As glanced up to his father, he was muttering, "silly girl thinks she can get away when her life is in her hands." The young boy just nodded. The death-eaters shot spells and hexes at her, not caring if they hit the deceased one stones, but all somehow managed to miss her. _

_Ginny came through the gate and slammed it shut behind her, causing it to shake on its hinges. _

_She continued to run down Pivet Drive. Somehow, she knew what she had to do, and entered Harry's House. She ran up to his room and shook him frantically, trying to wake him from his peaceful slumber._

"_Harry, wake up, Harry, HARRY!" but he wouldn't wake. _

_Ginny pulled down his sheet to find his body has gone all covered in maggots and decomposers. She jumped back in terror as Harry's head thumped heavily onto the floor. Rolling away it landed before Ginny's feet. She backed up, turned, and to her utter horror, saw death eater standing before her._

_Ginny screamed half in shock and mostly from her own fear, which threatened to burst her thumping heart. _

_The death eater grinned, his yellow teeth flecked with blood, as he muttered that fatal curse. A panic like never before welled up inside the young girl. "AVADA KEDAVRA."_

" Ginny," 

"_No, No, Harry your not dead, WAKE UP…please" she sobbed uncontrollably. _

"Ginny wake up."

"Noooooo!" Ginny shot right up in bed knocking Ron to the floor.

"Oh, Ron," Ginny burst out crying

Ron got up and comforted Ginny as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Its' ok, I'm here, what happen you were screaming your lungs off. It looks like someone was straggling you,"

" But it looked so real, I was beside someone just about to get a mark, I think it might have been the dark mark and I was there to get it too but I didn't want to so I ran. I ran to Harry's House and tried to wake him up. So I pulled the sheet down and-d-d his body was all covered in maggots so I stepped back, and his -his head rolled away to my feet. I turned to run but then there was a Death Eater right in front of me and he was casting the killing curse-" Ginny spoke as if her tongue was on fire.

"Slow down, it was just a dream." Ron tried to calm her.

As Ginny finished, she bore her into her brother's shoulder again.

"It was only a dream Ginny, it will never come true, so get some sleep."

"Ron, please don't leave me yet," she pleaded.

"I won't, don't worry. Remember when we were little, you always hurt yourself, and you grazed your knees on that tree we used to climb. You would always ask me to kiss it to make it better? When I said I wouldn't leave you I didn't, did I?"

"No you didn't, thanks for being there for me Ron." She smiled against her brother's shoulder.

"Hey, that's what Brothers do,"

"Yeah, well tell that to Fred and George, they need a good kick to activate their brotherly love switch." Said Ginny.

They laughed, they hugged and Ron got up and wiped Ginny tears away, tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Gin and 'sweet' dreams. Don't let the gnomes bite" Ron walk out and turned the light out and went back to his bed.

"Night Ron,"

Ginny settled down in her bed and thought about the dream. There was something unusual and frightening about it; something was going to happen. Maybe this year or maybe the next, but what? Ginny really wanted to know. 'It's going to be in a hard year, I wonder if I were made a Prefect, I don't think I deserve it though. I've been possessed in my first year and Harry saved me, Gryffindor was attacked in my second. The Tournament was held at Hogwarts and Voldermort came back, almost killing Harry. God when will this all end?' Ginny rested on her pillow, she felt dizzy all of the sudden, her arm felt like it was on fire, god, it hurt like hell.

She looked at it, forgetting she couldn't see because of the dark. Quickly she turned her lamp on, pulled her sleeve up, and saw a faint mark. 'What is this, man, I don't like the looks of this at all."

The pain suddenly became unbearable; she shoved her head in her pillow while biting her bottom lip. She whimpered with relief as the pain subsided to a dull thumping ache.

"What the hell is this?"

She looked at it thoughtfully. 'Where have I seen this before…AHHH!' she jumped in recognition 'I remember reading something about this, but it hasn't been seen for 200 years.' She raised her arm into the light, the mark was round, it had a lion in the middle, which gleamed with cold sweat, and it was exactly the same as the Gryffindor lion. Then around the edges, were all of the other house symbols. There was a scripture around the middle lion this made her shudder with foreseen dread.

" _You have been chosen to choose your fate. You will be full of life but reek of death and destruction. The evil will tempt you with unwise choices but world is depending on you. So, choose well my child. Choose well." _

This shocked Ginny, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to choose anything, and she didn't want any of this pressure.

'Now look, I'm exactly like Harry, fucking hell. Well I'm not getting up; Dumbledore would want to know about this. I'll write him tomorrow.' Ginny slid down into her bed, pulled up her sheets, and went to sleep; knowing that this year is going to be a hard, dangerous year. Not only for her, but her friends, family, and her fellow students.


	2. The mark and the Attack

**Chapter 2**

**The mark and the Attack.**

**By NAZ1**

The next morning, Ginny woke up with a terrible pain in her forearm. She got up and looked at it. There was the mark, as clear as it was the night before. She got up and wrote to the Headmaster, Knowing that this smelt like trouble.

_Dear Head master,_

_I have been getting these terrible pains in my forearm. There's a mark, it is round, had a lion in the middle as it was roaring like the Gryffindor lion. Then around the edges, were all of the other house symbols. I remember reading something about it, but I can't remember what it means and what it represents. It's really freaking me out, there is also a scripture, but I can't remember what it read. If possible, Please tell me what is it and what does it mean._

_Ginny Weasley _

Ginny finished writing out her letter and gave it to Pig. She looked at her arm again and the mark was gone. She ignored it and headed down to breakfast. She just remembered Harry and Hermione were coming today.

As soon Ginny finished her breakfast, the two came.

"Hello Hermione, Hello Harry" Molly said down stairs.

Ginny was in her room; her arm was in too much pain.

"Ginny dear, can you please come down here," said Molly.

"Yeah in a sec ma, I need to do something." Ginny shouted from her room.

"Ok dear, well Hermione I'm sure you would be able to put you stuff in Ginny's room, and Harry in Ron's." they both nodded.

Hermione stuffed her arms with her stuff and walked upstairs to Ginny's room. She knocked on to Ginny's bedroom door and entered.

"Hey Gin-" she stopped in dead silence.

" Hermione help me please I don't know what is happening to me"

" OK Ginny stay calm." Hermione walked over to Ginny and looked at her forearm, which was glowing bright but dark silver.

" Do you know what it is?" Asked Ginny hopefully.

"No, Ginny I don't but I don't think I want to know, maybe if we send a owl to Dumbledore and ask him."

" I have already this morning. Hermione I am **_so_** scared. Its been killing me since I had that weird scary dream last night"

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" said Hermione as she dumped her stuff down and directed Ginny to her bed and facing her towards her as Ginny still clutched her arm.

"Yeah ok but it is a bit graphic."

Ginny told her everything what happened.

Meanwhile in Ron and Harry's room Ron told Harry about what happen last night.

"- And then she just started to scream, I don't know what was scaring her, all the sudden she sat up really quickly and knocked me off her bed, and she told me her dream, she said that you were dead with your head decapitated as your body was rotting away. Then she turned around and a death eater was in front of her and killed her. I don't know what is wrong with her Harry, but something tells me there is something wrong, and I mean wrong."

Harry just sat there absorbing every word Ron said. Somehow he had the same dream but with Hermione dying in front of his eyes. He shook he head mentally and just nodded.

'I must help Hermione no matter what happens' Harry thought. And went back to listening to Ron blabbing on about Ginny's Dream.

Later in the afternoon, a letter came through Ginny's window; only her and Hermione were present in the room. Ginny ran to the window to see who it was from, it was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Ginny,_

_In the resent letter you sent me today, I have been looking it up in my books. It seems to me that you are the chosen one. This symbol shows that somehow you are part of all the heirs of Hogwarts, apart of Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. _

_You are the key to the remove the evil that is present in this world. You are the key to someone, but you choose to be the key to who you want to be. At times you are, or can be, in great danger. In other times, you are asleep, unaware of your surroundings. However, let me warn you that you must NOT, and Ginny I express this to you very clear, you must not wonder free when you feel like it. This mark has not been seen since Buckle Shamrock had died, He was the founder of this mark. _

_You must learn how to use it and control it. It can protect you and your closest friends and family from danger without you knowing, and it can put up a fight and making you in continuous pain. If you fall into the wrong hands and or choose wrong Ginny, it will be very fatal. _

_I hope you have a great summer and I would like to see you as soon as you come back to school and a little hint. Congratulations. _

Professor Dumbledore 

"Great, I'm the chosen one and hope I had a good summer, good grief."

"Well, what did it say Gin?" Asked Hermione

"Nothing to worry about, but I don't really want to discuss it now, maybe later" Just then the school letters came.

" Ginny, Hermione the letters are here" said Molly.

"Coming." Said the two girls

They both ran down stairs. Ginny was starting her 5th year at Hogwarts while the Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their 6th.

When Ginny opened her letter and a small 'P' fell out. Hermione being the first person to see it screamed.

" GOOD WORK GINNY, SHE IS A PREFECT."

Everyone came up to her and congratulated her,

"Good work Gin." Said Harry, she smiled and blushed. It has been a long time since she smiled. ' What? Me? A prefect? -I don't deserve this!' Ginny walked away to her room leaving the others to read their letters,

Harry, Hermione and Ron opened up their letters. Each had one letter that contained the book list, and another letter for all three of them that came directly from the headmaster.

Hermione grabbed the letter that was addressed to the three.

_Dear Harry, Hermione and Ron._

_As you are all aware, Ginny has received a mark, a very strong and dangerous one. _

_On some occasions, it can be very protective. As you are quiet close to Ginny, you have a right to know that your lives are also in danger. Please take the up most care in making sure that absolutely nothing harms her. _

_The rare mark that she possesses on her forearm is one that holds the power to protect her and her close friends and family. However, that Mark alone cannot protect her. As you are all, close friends to her, I warn you not to be in her face all the time. _

_Ron, as you are her brother, give her space, she will need it. _

_This mark has not been seen for the last 200 years since Buckle Shamrock had died. He was the founder of this mark. This symbol shows that somehow she is part, not onlyof the evil in this world but also of the goodness, and of all the heirs of Hogwarts; a part of Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. _

_She is the chosen one. If she falls into the wrong hands or is taken by You-Know-Who, the outcome will be fatal and she will no longer be Ginny Weasley. That's is if she is taken to the dark side. I warn you to keep your eyes open and be on guard for her, and please be careful. _

_Because of this bad news, you three have been made High Prefects. Well done and see you on September 1st. _

_Headmaster_

They open up their letter and saw a 'HP' badge, it means High Prefect, it means that they have other special duties than an ordinary Prefect does and are aloud to be out of bed after school hours. They were awarded this badge, due to the circumstances between Ginny; her parent's still doesn't know and aren't going to find out till they are at Hogwarts.

The whole Weasley family congratulated them and wonder why the headmaster have given them this 'HP' badge. It hasn't been given out in the last 20 years.

After all the commotion, the whole lot decided to go to sleep and gain strength for tomorrow, as they were going to go to Diagon Alley in the morning.

The Next morning, Ginny woke up all broken down in sweat.

She dreamed that there was going to be a killing, taken place at Diagon Alley that morning. She didn't believe it at first but her arm was in a lot of pain, and this time was glowing bright green. 'What does this means? What do the different colours mean?' Thought Ginny. She really didn't want to get up but her mother was shouting to them.

After Breakfast, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and the Twins, all flooed to Diagon alley. Ginny's arm was pissing her off with it's continuous tingling, stating that something was not right.

As they head to the Bookstore, screams came from outside. Green sparks came into the shop. The Death eaters were attacking. Ginny somehow knew what to do, grabbed the lot, and took them to an alley to hide underneath a wooden floorboard. Somehow, her arm told her to run now she wasn't safe. They only had a few seconds till they were found by the Death-Eaters, they had to move, Ginny's arm flared up in pain as it told her to move away from under the floorboard she started to move, know that they had to risk their life. She got up from where she was hiding, but was pulled back down by Ron.

"Ron, let go of me, we need to move it isn't safe here." Yelled Ginny, they scrambled up from their spots and followed. The Death Eaters were gaining on them.

" Crucio" said one of the Death eaters, missing Harry by inches.

"Stupefy" cried Hermione, as she stunned one of the Death eaters. The six started to run again but was circled by the Death Eaters. One of them who sounded so familiar came up to Ginny.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here? Miss Weasley, my master has been looking for you. I think you shall come with us. I think we should get them don't you think?"

He stood back into the circle and they all raised their wands.

" Avada---"

Just then, there was a Bright Purple Light. Ginny let out a terrible scream as the mark burned into her arm. A globe of purple glue surrounded the six. Ginny was in her sub-conscious state didn't know what she was neither saying nor what she was doing. She gripped onto the other five and looked into their eyes, her eyes was aqua green. She turned her head around to the other Death eaters and spoke in a bizarre voice that was of course not her own.

"YOU TRIED TO HURT ME, AND MY FRIENDS. BUT YOU WILL NEVER GET ME, NOW YOUR TIME HAS COME AND YOU WILL ALL PAY!"

Just then the purple circle lifted up from them and blew into the Death Eaters, falling into the ground in to unconsciousness. Ginny couldn't stand the pain any longer and broke down in to darkness. All she could hear was the voices of her friends, trying to wake her up.

Well there is chapter 2 hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 3, something very fishy is happening; Ginny is gone to a different world? And who is this Buckle person. Well review please.

Cya

Naz1


	3. The Training Begins

Chapter, 3

**Ginny Visions**

**Chapter, 3**

**Summary: Ginny been getting weird dreams all the sudden, and it all about terrible stuff and death. Is someone or thing is trying to tell her something. **

_A/n: well its getting somewhere now, thanks to all my reviewers although there isn't many, spread the word guys please. _

Now on to the chapter, Enjoy NAZ1

**Chapter 3 **

**The Training Begins.**

As Ginny entered the darkness, the surrounding soon turned to a luscious green valley. Hill tops just a few steps away, while behind her a beautiful little cottage. She could hear chickens clucking in the background; the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves in the trees. She stared in awe. 'What a beautiful place!' then she heard someone talking. Suddenly she turned around to see who was talking. 'Wait, a man, lives hear?'

"Ah Ginny Weasley it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Where am I what am I doing here?" Ginny looked down at her arm and saw the mark; it was now so clear that you could see the very speck of the lines engraved into her arm. Then looked back up, 'how does he knows my name?' A man stood in front of her. Tallish, slim and well build. His sandy straight brown hair covered his aqua green eyes and reached down to his shoulders tied back with a string of leather. It shocked Ginny to see a good-looking bloke, in a dusty clammy, yet, magnificent and peaceful place like this. This took Ginny by surprised.

"Don't be afraid, Ginny, You are here with me, because I am the founder of that mark,"

"Your-r-Buckle Shamrock, but how did I get here?"

"Curious I see… if you listen I may be able to answer some of your questions."

Ginny took the hint and silenced.

"That mark that on your arm is a very powerful and dangerous, I know what it feels like, I held it myself once. I was about the same age as you too when I got it. That mark can lead to extraordinary things for extraordinary people. That mark has a mind of it's own I say. Let me tell you a secret Ginny: When I first felt the pain on my arm, I ignored it.

I didn't want to be the chosen one, but as the day grew by the mark exploded and burned itself into my arm whether I liked it or not." Said Buckle with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes, the pain was so severe it made my arm numb for along time, but it also made me feel special. I could detect danger that was going to happen in three days time. I could tell who was lying to me and who was trying to seduce me. Yes Ginny I was quite a hunk back then." Ginny blushed as Buckle continued.

"However, I chose the wrong path. I abused the power it had. So the bad things happened, and took my life away. So Ginny I warn you not to abuse the power of the mark, use it as your guide. It will help you."

"Thanks for the advice, but do you know what the different colours stand for? - Because the other day it had a dark silver aura, then bright green, and then purple. What does this mean?"

"Those colours you just told me about, they are the worst colours to see. Dark silver means that you were afraid of something or someone. The Bright Green means that an attack is taking place nearby and a group of five or more people would be hurt that day. The purple however, is the worst of them all. The purple is the attack's power. This colour is the strongest and the most dangerous. When you were attacked, you were protecting your friends, meaning you have already chosen which side you are on. The purple patronus is the friendliness charm; it protects you and your friends or family. The patronus kills the enemy that was attacking you or your loved ones. However, it is not safe to use. Do you remember what happened?

"Yeah I was circled by the Death Eaters, they were going to kill us, then the vision went burly and I could hear someone using my voice, saying they were going to pay, then it was black and I remember my friends saying something but I can't remember what…"

"See what I mean? - You don't remember what happened. This means that you are not properly trained. And this mark can lead to many hazards if you're not properly trained. I myself learned it the hard way, and I don't want you to do that to yourself, so when you get out of this place, which won't be a long time, you must train and only I can help you there."

"What will happen if I don't train? It only came up two days ago, so I wouldn't be in the training program, I still don't understand what the hell this mark do. But if you can help me, to train me, then I'll be happy to learn." Said Ginny, although, she is grateful that this man is helping her to train for her mark. But, she is a little lost on why, no one knows how to help her other than him. She shook her head and asked to get her wand.

"That won't be necessary. Due to this mark, you can do wandless magic, but it takes along time to get it right. So what are you waiting for? - Get up and sit over there" Buckle directed Ginny to sit on top of a small hill and wait for him to come, Ginny is in for a long hard time.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Ginny lied motionlessly. Her face was pale with sweat running down from her forehead.

"Oh god, Ginny wake up please," said Hermione with a tear-streaked face.

Dumbledore was there with Madam Pomfrey; the news was very hard for Molly and Authur. They didn't want Ginny to suffer, they have heard about this mark, it is known as the Soul Keeper, many people have died with the contact of this mark due to the misconduct from Buckle Shamrock. He may have found this mark, but abused the power and killed many innocent people.

"I'm sorry Molly but there is nothing I can do at this point of time. There is still four weeks left before school and if Ginny isn't awake before then, then we'll see what will happen to her position as a Prefect. All we can do is wait."

All Molly could do was nod. They all gathered around Ginny's bed who laid with a very hard concentrated face, unaware of what she was doing.

"That's it Ginny concentrate, focus all your energy into one small area. That's it, that's it, now raise your arm, now aim, and GO."

Just then a bright ray of yellow light flew threw the sky out of Ginny's palm.

"That's good Ginny, just aim it up a little to the right, but remember it needs to be purple. Yellow means annoyed, and jealous. You are jealous over something, or are you getting annoyed. I told you this Training wasn't going to be easy."

"Can I please get a drink I'm really thirsty."

"NO, after this one and you get it right then you can get one. Till then I want you to focus. Now, Breathe in, breathe out,"

'_I can do this, just focus,'_ Well, well, well. _That's it focus you can do this,_ What do we have here? _Leave me alone _Miss Weasley, my master has been looking for you, _no you haven't, you will never get me never_ and I think you shall come with us _never I will come with you NEVER_.

"-Now concentrate on how you wanted to Protect your family and Friends, that's it, now aim, That's it, now GO!"

Just then, a purple light came pass and blowing the marker to ashes.

"That it Ginny you did it now you shall get a drink, I think we can leave it there for today, ok well its getting late and we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow,"

_'I did do it, thanks guys, I will be with you shortly. Just a little bit more, and I shall help you Harry, to vanquish Voldemort.'_

"Ginny?"

" Yeah,"

"Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah in a minute."

Ginny causally walked into the hut, had some leek and lily soup, and went to bed unaware that she was in a complete different dimension.

Well what you think, Please review, and well I don't know what will happen to Ginny, but will she loose her spot as a Prefect? What is Buckle Shamrock plan? Is Ginny in great danger? Well you going have to wait.

Well till next time.

Naz1


	4. The New world

**Summary: Ginny been getting weird dreams all the sudden, and it all about terrible stuff and death. Is someone or thing is trying to tell her something. **

_A/n: well here is Chapter 4, it is getting somewhere now, and I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank Voldermortsux18, Hadar, For their ideas and help. Hugs _

**Chapter 4**

**The New world.**

In a far away place, Voldermort was very angry.

"Why the hell, is Miss Weasley able to wipe out half of my followers? Malfoy, get in here right now."

"My lord," Lucius came and bowed in front of the Dark Lord.

"Lucius my boy, how is it wised that you, Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood, Macnair and Dolotov, survive that young Weasley blasted while it killed Crabbe, Goyle and Rodolphus Lestrange?

"I don't know my lord, I guess the strongest ones survived because they were most loyal."

"You call, yourself loyal, Wormtail Was the Most Loyal Servant." Voldermort dragged Lucius off the ground and looked into his eyes,

"Wormtail, was the most loyal servant because he found me, he clothed me, and he resurrected me, without your help. Therefore, I do not consider you loyal to me anymore.

Voldermort dropped Lucius Down and brought out his wand.

"ADAVA KAVERA,"

There was a thump on the floor Lucius was dead.

Ginny woke up in horror; her arm was in pain. It was, Bright Green, 'oh no someone is going to be hurt' thought Ginny. She got up and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. She got a glass of water but was suddenly dropped when she was grabbed from behind.

"Ah, get off me."

Ginny elbowed the person in the stomach and turned around, not getting a good glance of the attacker. Just then, a purple patronus was produced, and the attacker was down. The attacker was Buckle.

"Oh shit, sorry Buck, I didn't know it was you. Anyway, why were you sneaking up on me like that? You made me spill water everywhere, but no worries," Ginny stuck out her arm and whispered a 'Reparo'.

"See all done. Now explain, I could have killed you."

"I thought you were in trouble because you were screaming. Did something happen during your dream Ginny"

Ginny tried to remember what she was dreaming about but failed she only woke up cause her arm was burning.

"No I don't remember but my arm was glowing green. Bright Green."

"Ah ok, someone must have been hurt in you world"

"What! My world? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know Ginny? Your stuck between two dimension's."

"But-t how, I mean, when, can I go back?"

"Well that question is a question I don't have the answer too Ginny, but right now you need to go too sleep, cause we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Buck I'm not leaving here until you tell me."

But Buckle just walked away with a wide evil grin across his face. 'My plan has fallen in place, soon I shall have my mark back,' Buckled glanced down to his forearm, a scar showed, where the mark used to be. 'Not too long now' thought Buckle.

"Buckle?"

"Hmm,"

"Thank you for looking after me."

"Anytime Ginny," 'anytime', thought Buckle. 'This is going to be easier then I thought.'

"Come on Ginny, you have a big day tomorrow, your training isn't finished yet."

"Ok," looking defeated. And walked to bed and fell asleep.

Its been a week since Ginny had that battle, every day the Whole Weasely Family, Harry, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, wait anxiously for Ginny to wake up. She has muttered a few words here and there, about Buckle and her mother and friends. However, she would not open her eyes.

Hermione unable to stand the silence and the waiting shook Ginny

"WAKE UP GINNY, GOD BLOODY HELL, WAKE UP, PLEASE, pleeeaaasse," Hermione broke down into tears, as she once did before, Harry got up and walked over to her and snuggled her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

"Harry, why does it have to be her, I don't want her to die, I don't want anyone to die, I mean, one day she was perfectly happy, now she in a bloody deep sleep. I want her to--" Hermione was unable to finish as Harry placed his finger on her lips and took her to his room, still with Hermione wrapped into his arms.

After all the commotion, the whole group settled down into the living room, while Molly stayed with her. Dumbledore seeing this spoke to her.

"I'm truly sorry Molly, if she isn't awake in two more days I will have to give her position as a Prefect away. I'm sure she will fight out of this, as she survived facing Tom Riddle in first year."

"Yes, Albus I guess your right, but she my only little girl, and I don't want her taken away from me again."

"Molly, I assure you that won't happen. This Mark chose her, so you need to be supportive for her, and be beside her all the time. She has already chosen her side, on who she wants to be with, but now that? - You-Know-Who knows about Ginny's mark, its not going to be a very easy year for her, Now Molly, go get some sleep"

"Yes, I guess your right, thank you Albus."

Molly woke up, but as she was getting up Ginny mumbled something.

"Get. Help."

"Albus, what is she saying."

Molly was in a panic mode.

"Need. To. Talk."

"I don't know, Molly," Dumbledore walked swiftly to Ginny bed side, she was sweating like buggery, she was pale, and her mark was glowing Bright Green."

"To. HARRY."

"Quickly find Harry."

Molly zoomed out and was quickly returned with Harry, putting a shirt on,

"What is it Professor"

"I want you to grab Ginny's hand I think she is trying to tell you something."

Harry knelt down beside Ginny's bed, took her right arm, and closed his eyes, letting Ginny take over.

"_Harry, is that you,"_

_"Yes it is me, how are you?"_

_"Oh I'm great, but I don't know how to get out of here." _

_"Well just open your eyes, you're in a deep sleep."_

_"Am I? Well I have something to tell you, this mark on my right arm, is a cool mark don't you think? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I just had this weird dream and Lucius was killed. Therefore, Draco won't be so mean to you this year. I don't know how it happened exactly, but I was able to kill half of his followers. Now he has approximately five death eaters left. They are Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood, Dolotov, and_ _Macnair. And you are next. I think cause this lightened up Bright Green this morning so there will be people dying in the next 2 to 5 days. So be careful Harry."_

_"But how do you know all of this?"_

_"Cause I'm not the only one with a mark, if you focus all your power, spirit and mind, into one little ball you can feel that around you. You can tell who is lying, and wanting to get you out in the open. I have learnt this by training for my mark. Harry, I want you to do the same, once a day for 1 hour. Focus all the bad and horrible things out of your mind and you will see what I can see. Due the mark I share, and that lightening bolt scar, we both have something in common. We both have Voldemort after us, so we should help each other out."_

_" Yeah I guess so, but Ginny we need you to wake up, your mother is worried sick."_

_"Harry, she is always worried about me, I am not a little girl anymore Harry I can look after myself. However, I can't let you die because of Voldemort, we all need you. That's why I'm going to help you."_

_"Ginny, you will just only get in the way, He is very powerful."_

_"Harry, it's what friends do, we all look out for each other, Hermione is one special girl, there is no need to blush Harry, we can all tell. She will be seen to do something that you won't like, when I don't know. But when it comes Harry, let her, it actually might be my ticket getting me out of this hole."_

_"How? Could you-? Ah never mind, I promise I'll let Hermione do what ever she needs to do, But Gin, how did you know this? Is your mark telling these things to you?"_

"_Umm, I really don't know, but I had a dream the other night about you lot and me, and someone attacked me, oh no, Buckle, he is going to attack me, Harry help me please. I'm scared. Oh no I need to go, Buckle is waking up"_

"_Ginny, be strong, let him attack though, it might be bad, it might be the way Hermione comes and saves you. Good luck Ginny." _

The vision of Ginny was gone, as Harry collapsed into darkness.

Well there you have it, and as for my other story I Have Lost You, it's finished, I can't think up of any more ideas and as I'm in my last schooling year, I can't stuff up. So yeah, sorry  but if you have ideas, by all means, send the over. However, in the next chapter, which might be a while it is off at the beta. I wonder what Buckle is trying to do to Ginny, does he only want her for Power, Why did Harry fall into darkness, is this mark taking a toll on Harry as well? Will Ginny ever wake up? Well stay tune for the next Chapter. Might be up soon until then review.


	5. The awakening

Chapter 5

**THE AWAKENING**

Summary: Ginny is stuck in a world where no one can help her. Will she wake up in time or will she loose her spot as a Prefect. What will Buckle do?

A/N: well here is Chapter 5, I really hate this chapter, I don't know why though, hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to all of the reviewers, chapter 6 will be up soon Anyway on to the story.

Ginny woke up due to a huge thump on her door.

"Rise and shine sunshine, its time for practice."

Ginny got up and had breakfast; she still couldn't believe what Buckle said last night, that she was stuck between two worlds.

She had to do something. Today. The visit from Harry last night, making her realised that Buckle isn't a loving heart warming man, but an asshole, and was really scaring her, he was hiding something, she could feel it. A few times, she caught him staring at her while she was getting ready to go to bed. Why wouldn't Buckle tell her why she is stuck here. And the dream she had a few nights ago, what did it all means? She knew she had to escape, but how? She doesn't even know where she is. Although, Buckle was a good-looking bloke, he was hiding something. Yes, she trusted Buckle, but as the legend says, _"Buckle was an evil man; he used his power for himself not for others." _However, he said he changed, that he made a mistake by abusing the power of the mark that can cause great happiness in the same way great evil of destruction. At this moment, Ginny really didn't know what the hell was going on and what on earth was she going to do.

Buckle came into the kitchen as Ginny was washing her bowl, and he knew that something was on her mind.

"Ginny dear is there anything wrong? You know you can tell me."

"No, I'm quite all right thanks for asking," she said and walked out of the kitchen to get ready for the day to come.

Back in the real world, Harry was still in unconsciousness. He was placed onto a mattress next to Ginny's bed and they waited for him to wake up. Hermione, who was seriously in love with him and she knew he was too, couldn't bare the pain that she was suffering from. First Ginny, now Harry, who was going to be next? She couldn't stand the silence, walked out of the room, went to Harry's room, and cried herself to sleep.

Harry started to mumble a few words, about Ginny and the conversation they had.

"_Ginny, be strong, let him attack though, it might be bad, it might be the only way Hermione comes and saves you. Good luck Ginny."_

It was silence again. Ginny had been asleep for two week and four days. She was very pale and sweat still ran down from her forehead. Dumbledore, Poppy, and the Weasley's didn't know what to do any more. They all thought the unexpected; that Ginny was never going to wake up and that Harry has been sucked into Ginny's little world.

Just then Harry mumbled and yelled sitting straight up with sweat running down his face.

"Where's Hermione?"

Then there was silence; they didn't know where she went until Albus broke the silence.

"Why do you want her? She is sleeping in your room, what happened Harry, you can tell us."

"No I can't, this concerns Hermione and her alone." He got up and ran to his room leaving the others concerned.

"What do you think happened Albus?" asked Molly.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know" and they all waited for Ginny to do the same.

Harry ran as fast as he could to his room; he saw Hermione asleep with silent tears running down her face. He walked into his room and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. He raised a finger across the line of her cheek and slowly ran it down to her tip of her chin. He lifted his finger back up and moved the piece of hair that was hiding Hermione's beautiful face. 'God she is beautiful when she's asleep' Harry thought. He realised that he loved her. But did she feel the same? He thought back to two days ago when she cried helplessly into his shoulder and let him take the lead to his room so he could speak and let her spill everything she kept inside. Hermione started to move and mumbled; Harry didn't know what to do but simply hold her between his arms.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Harry! You're awake! What happened to you? Did you talk to Ginny? What did she say? I was so worried!" said Hermione opening her eyes,

"I'm sorry for scaring you back then, and well, Ginny, she said some weird stuff. But I don't think it's that important." Said Harry with a smile; snuggling Hermione up more in his arms.

"It's ok, everyone will die eventually Harry. Promise me, that when you go against Voldemort, you will survive

"Hermione, I can't promise that I will survive, but I will bloody do my best with all my heart, but there is something I have to tell you. Last night when I talked to Ginny, she told me you were her key to get out. I don't know what I'm saying, it doesn't make sense, but you need to get her out of there."

"Harry, I know, I had a dream too, about saving Ginny, but it has something to do with you do. But I guess time can only tell?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

Hermione turned to Harry looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Sure, shoot."

Harry leaned forward, and gently kissed her lips, Hermoine was shocked at first but fell into Harry rhythm. She leaned closer, putting her arms around his neck and continued the compassionate kiss. They broke apart, and were silenced.

"Well, I guess that answered your question Harry?"

"It certainly did." They both laughed. Hermione laid down on Harry's bed and closed her eyes.

"Take care Hermione. Go get Ginny back."

Harry laid down on to the bed on her right and grabbed her hand she held up high. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over him as they all waited for the results.

"OK, Ginny that's it. Now aim, YOU'RE not aiming."

"Buck I AM."

"You're aiming it at the wrong target. Get your arm away from me."

"Oops sorry," she said, she wanted to get away from Buck, they had been practicing all day now, and she hadn't been able to concentrate. She has been missing targets, and once or twice burnt Buckle's hair off. He wasn't very happy.

"NOW, Ginny AIM! Think of all the bad things and put it into a small ball in front of you. That's it. Now you're getting the hang of it. Now shoot.

A blue patronus exploded from Ginny arm and blew all of the targets into ashes.

"Holy shit, what was that?" said Ginny getting her breath back; she didn't know what happened. All of the sudden she got this weird feeling in her arm, the mark thumped like her heart beat. Something wasn't right. Buckle came over all red in the face; he was clinging on to his arm. Ginny knew something was wrong.

"Ginny, Why The Hell Did You Aim At Me. I Thought I Told You That You Are To Aim Away From Me And Aim At The Targets. Now Get On Your Bloody Feet And Practice."

Ginny didn't know what to do; she started to see white spots before her eyes. She did as she was told and got up. Buckle set up new targets with his good arm walked back from Ginny for her to take another shot.

"NOW, this is the last time I will tell you, you aim for me I'll do something very bad that I don't even want to think. Now focus for the last time and then we can go and have lunch."

Ginny focused all her power into one small ball in front of her; she closed her eyes and let the mark take over. When the Blue patronus shot from Ginny's arm, something came naturally for her. It was like that the mark now trusted her and she trusted it. Ginny raised her arm ever so slightly opened her eyes as they changed to the aqua green colour, the purple patronus shot out of Ginny arm, and blew the targets once again to ashes. Something wasn't right. Her arm started to tremble the mark shown so brightly she fell into darkness.

A few minutes later Ginny started to wake up, it was all blurry at the start but she could see Buckle's face in front of hers.

"What happened?"

"Ginny I believe that what just happened was the last stage of your training. You have full and complete power of your mark. However, something still is curious very curious, how you got this in a matter of days. I've never experience this type of power when I had the mark. Maybe, because you are so pure and warm-hearted I guess it grew as your heart grew. The mark has finally trusted you; it didn't do that when I had the mark. In your world, you care for someone a lot and I guess that what made your mark explode. But something has come to my mind. This power cannot happen when I'm around."

Buckle leaned over to Ginny and stunned her. She was knocked out. He took her to his room and carelessly threw her onto his bed.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, I don't know what I should do to you; maybe a little 'check up' should toughen you up."

He started to take off his shirt. Keeping a close eye on her, he went over to his bed and held the excitement. He slowly creeped up to the unconscious girl, moving the long sleeve that was covering his glory.

"Ah Ginny I have been waiting for this for along time, it won't hurt I promise I just want your power.

Buckle came towards Ginny closing the gap between them he lifted up her right arm exposing the mark hid under the long shirt; slowly he took out a knife that was resting in his belt near the bed. Slowly he traced the mark letting blood steep out of her arm. He collected the blood in a goblet and was about to drink it. Ginny felt the pain from her arm and woke up she smashed the goblet and ran but was cornered by Buckle.

"Buckle what are you doing," said Ginny holding her bloody arm "Please Buck don't hurt me, what do you want from me?"

"Oh Ginny, you will never learn will you. Don't you listen to Dumbledore, I am the person who used the mark for himself after all I was the most powerful man. Now I took you in and trained you, I fed and watered you, I treated you with respect and what did I get in return, nothing, you little selfish bitch now you shall pay."

Buckle lifted his arm up and raised it towards Ginny.

"Say your prayers Ginny."

"Ginny GET DOWN!" came a very familiar voice.

"Stupefy," there was a thump Buckle was stunned.

"Hermione how did you get here?"

"Ask questions later, we need to go now, unless you want to be raped."

Ginny stepped over Buckle and spat on his face while grasping Hermione hand. A white light took over their bodies and then everything went black.

Harry heard Hermione mumble then a scream came from Ginny's room.

"You did it Hermione," he got up and kissed her passionately on her lips.

Hermione woke up shocked as she was cut off from breathing and hit the person who was on her mouth.

"GET OFF, oh my shit, sorry Harry I didn't mean to hurt you it just that…" She started to redden and walked out of the room leaving behind a very shocked Harry. He then followed her to Ginny's room.

Back in Ginny's room, everyone was still sad and gloomy. She still wasn't awake. They waited and waited. An hour has passed since Ginny had screamed. Hermione walked over to Ginny, grabbing her right hand, and traced her dark red, see able mark.

Ginny started to murmur she started to shake and tremble. Suddenly she sat up, screamed, and opened her eyes. Everyone was joyful and they all hugged her for finally waking up.

"Guys, ah, you're Choking Me," they stood back and let Ginny have some time to breathe. Molly came up to Ginny with her face streaked with tears laughed and hugged her once again.

"Don't You Ever, Make Me Worry Like That Again!"

"Mum, I'm so sorry; I didn't know I was out so long, what, what day is it?" mumbled Ginny.

"Why Ginny, it has almost been a month."

"A Month holy shit,"

"GINNY" scold Molly.

Molly stood up and walked out to get dinner ready. Ginny looked at her mark it was very red what did Buck do when she was knocked out? She touched it and it stung, what ever Buckle did, she knew something wasn't right. Everyone came up to Ginny, gave her a hug, and walked out helping Molly getting dinner ready. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey stayed behind. They wanted to tell Ginny something.

"Ginny you have suffered a lot today, and in the last few weeks, but I'm still glad that you're still a prefect. However, I can feel that something isn't right. Your mark it has been traced and cut. When you were sleeping here a few minutes ago, Hermione came in and traced your mark. This means that Buckle did something, I know that Buckle has a dagger, do you know at all what this dagger looks like"

"Yes sir, it had a snake imprint on the handle and the blade was clear blue."

"As I thought, Buckle managed to keep the dagger he stole 200 years ago. It is called the Dagger of Evil. With this dagger as it cuts its victim the dagger acts like a tracking devise. However, because he was after your mark Ginny terrible things will happen. Did he mange to get a goblet and drink your blood.

"NO, he didn't I knocked it out of his hand and it smashed."

"Very good, it won't be that bad after all. Well I hope your hungry Ginny cause your mother as I can smell has prepared a huge dinner, and Ginny,"

"Yes Professor."

"Welcome back," Albus held out his hand and waited for Ginny to shake it. They shook. Fred and George ran up to Ginny's room and told them that Dinner was ready and served. Everyone gathered around the table. Harry and Hermione had managed to make up and are now happily in love.

The Weasley's were out of the worry stage as they had their whole family well again. Everyone was enjoying their dinner and was full of laughter.

Once more making Voldemort, who was watching from his orb, very, very angry.

Well, what do you think? Sorry I took along time I really didn't know what to write on this chapter it might be a bit rushed so I'm sorry. Will Voldemort attack Ginny and her crew again? School is around the corner what will happen during school hours under the Trio supervisions. Why do I smell a blonde starting to stir trouble? Well till next time happy reading.

Please review.


	6. Painful Knowledge

_Summary: School has started for Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They have been given High Prefect for a good reason to **Protect Ginny**. When some certain person appears. Who will be protecting? _

A/n: I'm sorry this is late, I have 144 hits, n only one review, come on guys, just give me the review so I know what u guys think of it. I'm currently writing chapter 10, you guys are going to like it. I hope, but I need a beta, someone that's good at thinking of ideas n fixing up. Well on to the chapter, this chapter is the chapter I hate the most, it's just a load of crap. But I'll see what you people think.

Ciao

**Chapter 6**

Painful Knowledge 

The weeks passed very fast without any more interruptions from Buckle, nor Voldemort. Ginny's mark has healed but she still had a few encounters of bad dreams.

It was time for school again and Ginny was in 5th year. They were all at Kings Cross ready to aboard the train.

"Come on Harry, were going to be late," said Hermione.

"Yeah I'm coming," Harry stumbled over with his luggage. 

They ran on to the train that was about to leave and found a compartment for all to rest in. Over the last few weeks, Harry and Hermione have gotten closer and now they were inseparable. Ginny had managed to mature with her mark and now was no longer known as the little baby girl. Ever since the incident with her mark her parents had given her space, her brothers as well.

Harry and Hermione were completely absorbed in their own conversation; Ron was playing a game of exploding snap with Luna while Ginny was by herself, meditating. Ever since the accident with Buckle, she has been trying to block it with a shield so Buckle doesn't come back and haunt her.

Dumbledore said that because he cut her mark to draw blood with the Dagger of Evil there still might be a chance for him to return and haunt her. Just then the door had opened as the Blonde Slytherin git, Draco Malfoy, entered the room. They all looked up, except for Ginny, who was absorbed in her meditating.

"Well look what we have here, it's a whole group of royal Gryffindor gits."

"Get lost Malfoy," snapped Ron.

"No actually, I was planning on staying, thank you very much." he took a seat next to Ginny.

"Malfoy, if you are planning to piss me off, or make fun of my friends I suggest you leave right now before you get hurt," said Ginny without opening her eyes.

"Fair enough, that's a nice mark you got there can I have a look?"

Ginny opened an eye to see everyone looking at her, except Ron and Harry, which were about to leap on Draco but were pulled back by Luna and Hermione.

"Sure, why not, there is no harm done. And Draco, I'm really sorry about your father."

'How did she know about the death of my father?' thought Draco in shock, 'did she just call me 'Draco'?

"I don't need your apology, Mudlover, but thanks." Draco reached for Ginny's right arm and lifted up the long sleeve that covered it to reveal the mark. 'Funny,' he thought, 'how easy it was for him to get so close to the Dark Lord's goal, to reveal what Voldemort wanted more than anything but was just out of reach, Ginny's mark.' Draco could see the small scars that Buckle left with the Dagger of Evil on Ginny's arm, but they were barely visible

"So this is the infamous mark, very unusual for a Mudlover like you to get it. But I can see how and why it has chosen you."

Ginny opened both her eyes this time to meet Draco's gaze.

"And what do you know about this mark_?" 'I can see in your eyes that you are suffering, you are suffering from your father's death, but you knew it was going to happen. And that is why you are scared that Voldemort will come and hunt you down.'_

"Don't read my mind Weasley. So what if my father is dead, there is nothing you can do about it. In fact, it was your entire fault! Do you remember, Weasley, that little attack in Diagon alley, 5 weeks ago? - Killed half of You-Know-Who's followers, so I suggest you watch your back because you might be up against some really nasty surprises this year, Weasley."

Draco dropped Ginny's arm and walked out of the compartment, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry dumbfounded.

Ginny took one look at them got up and went to follow Malfoy; he had something that she wanted to know.

Draco was on his way back to his compartment, 'I can't believe Weasley read my mind, HOW dare she.' He could hear someone calling his name. He turned around and saw who it was, Ginny Weasley.

"What do you want? And don't you dare even think about reading my mind again, because if you will, you'll have my wand to answer to."

"Jeez settle down, I don't want to read your mind and I didn't mean to back there, it's a natural thing now cause of this stupid mark. I really wish I wasn't the chosen one Draco, its annoying being in pain all the time, having the Dark Lord chasing you, haunting you in your dreams. Look, if can you stop being a total git for a few minutes. Then I think we should talk. I have some questions to ask you. That is if it is all right with you."

"Why on earth would I want to talk to you?" he sneered when something made him change his mind. "Fine. I think I can arrange something, here let's go into a compartment where we can talk more privately."

They walked in to an empty compartment, Ginny could hear her brother calling out to her while Hermione was telling him to shut up and leave her alone.

"So what do you want to ask?" said Draco looking into her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, then I can manage to read your mind even if I didn't want to."

"Fine, I won't even bother talking to you." Draco got up to leave but was pulled back down again by Ginny.

"Look, I know it might be hard for you to get over your father's death, but he deserves it and you know it. I don't want to be a rude bitch and ask you what you think of your father, but what I want to know is, do you know how he died?"

"What, do you expect me to answer that, and you calling yourself a rude bitch places you in my bitch book. Not many people call themselves bitches. However, fine I will answer your stupid question. All I know is that father was on a trip to Romania, and was caught in a storm and died of a lightening strike. Why, do you know how he died?"

Ginny fumbled a bit, 'how can anyone believe that story? He died at the right hand of his master. He is going to kill me when I tell him the truth'. Ginny looked up to Draco, searching his eyes all-full of misery and boredom.

"Yes I know how he died. And that story you just told me, is completely wrong and not near the truth. Do you want to know how he died?"

"Weasley, are you telling me that you, of all people, know how my father died? He was a prick I know that, also a man whore, a fucking killer git, and a Mudblood hater, god how much I hate him. I'll tell you a story, Weasley, from when I was little, and if you tell anyone I'll hex you to Kingdom Come. It was my fourth Birthday, and I received a dog, he was lovable and was full of energy. Every morning before my father woke up I would take him for a walk, and Father told me not to name him other wise it would be hard to leave him. But, hey, what is an animal with out a name? Therefore, I named him. That afternoon that I took him for a walk, when I came back from the walk, he caught me. He was outside of the front door with his wand out he put the binding spell on me, killed my dog straight in front of my eyes. That was the first time I actually cried. My father came up to me and did the Cruciatus curse on me. Oh, the pain, then it all stopped. He leaned forward and told me Malfoy's do not cry. Then he did it again. This time I was left to fall unconscious." Draco held back the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes for fear of what Ginny would do if she saw him crying.

"I am really sorry Draco, I promise I won't tell anyone. He deserved to die Draco and you know that, from the pain you have suffered, he deserve it. I'll tell you how your father died. It was straight after I was knocked out from that attack at Diagon Alley. I was somehow transported into another dimension with the infamous person who was the founder of this mark, Buckle Shamrock. While my body stayed with this world, my mind was in another world learning how to control this mark and trying not to get hurt, as I soon found out that all Buckle was after, was this mark. It was my first night in this New World and I saw him Voldemort, man he looks ugly. He was really angry as somehow I wiped half of his followers, your father was asked to go to him and The Dark Lord asked him how I could do such a thing and why only Bellatrix, Avery, Rookwood, Macnair and Dolotov survived the blast. Your father answered cause they were most loyal to him. This really killed his last nerve; he grabbed him by the collar and looked at him in the eyes. You-Know-Who told him that Wormtail was the most loyal servant cause he found The Dark Lord. He clothed him and resurrected him by giving him his hand. Without your father's help. So he did not consider your father loyal to him anymore, killed him by the killing curse. That is how he died Draco, his loyalty to his master had died."

Draco was shocked, how on earth did she know the entire Death Eaters name? How did she know that Wormtail resurrected him? Draco looked up into those guilty eyes and tried to explore to see if she was telling the truth.

"If this is true then, why are you telling me, tell me Ginny do you know what it is like to be under the Cruciatus Curse day after day since you were four? Father might have been an asshole as a father, but he had pride, and he was lovable. He would not let a flea hurt my mother, do you know why my mother is now terrified and into hiding, because Voldemort wanted her to bare a child for him. That's why. My Father found out about this and was very angry, but he was still loyal to his master. But he will never be my master."

"Why, Draco, I thought you Malfoy's always followed the Dark side. However, it's your life and you can chose what you want to do. You don't have to worry about your father anymore, which, is good right? I hope your mother is safe and away from harm. I hope your problems doesn't become mine."

Ginny got up and started to walk away but was pulled back down facing Draco.

"I don't know why you are doing this Weasley. But thank you." He got up and kissed her forehead and left, leaving Ginny full of doubt.

They finally reached Hogwarts; it was pouring down rain. The familiar voice was heard.

"First yers, over 'ere please. All first yers."

They went over the lake, in the boats and all walked into the Great Hall for the feast. The new first years were sorted into their Houses.

Dumbledore stood up and began his normal speech.

"Welcome back to another exciting, yet challenging year. There are some boundaries, again the Forbidden Forest, the fourth corridor, and the lake. Mr Filch our caretaker has warned me that no one is allowed out of bed after lights out. There have been a few changes during the summer holidays for a few of our students, these students know who they are, and I would like to speak to them after the feast have finished. I would also like to introduce an old professor for Defense against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin, also his teacher Aide Sirius Black. Now everyone tuck in." _(I know that Black is dead, but I wanted him back)_

The plates filled right in front of the student's eyes. Harry, Hermione and Ron were surprised that their old friend, Remus, had came back to teach; yet alone Sirius, he was cleared last year when they produce the _veritaserum._ Then they found Wormtail who is now in Azkaban soulless. The night went quick with a bloated stomach and they headed to Dumbledore office. They didn't know the password till someone behind them said it. They turned around and saw Sirius.

"Hey, you lot, why are you four doing here shouldn't you be in your common room getting ready for bed?"

"Hey Sirius, no, we are those students that had to see Dumbledore." Said Ginny.

"Ah, ok, well see you all later then. Oh Harry, can I please see you tomorrow in my room."

"Oh, yeah ok, one question where is your room?"

"In the North tower."

"Ok."

They all walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," they opened the door. " Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione please sit down this will only be short. I have asked you to come to me after the feast because a few things have came up on my mind and I can't stop them. Ginny, you know when Buckle used the Dagger of Evil, it have seem that he was able to get some blood off you and have managed to combined sides with Voldermort. So that is why you are going as well with Harry have Occumency lessons this year. It will be scheduled into your timetable. And you must come. Hermione and Ron, you will be learning a special yet powerful spell to stop the Dark lord and Buckle to intruded Ginny's mind. Harry will be helping you after he has accomplished his task. Any question?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore, what is this spell that you want us to learn?" said Hermione.

"You will find out next week. Harry what wrong?"

Harry scar started to hurt, he started to tremble and fell down to his knees, Ginny arm exploded Bright green she started to scream and fell down to the floor.

"GINNY, HARRY." Hermione came running over to Ginny. Ron took aside to Harry.

"What is it. Tell us." They looked up Ginny eyes have changed colour again to Aqua Green. Then to Dumbledore who was on his feet. Harry looked up at Ron with a smirk on his face.

"Its Voldemort." They both said.

"He is laughing at someone in front of him she has long sliver hair. OH MY GOD." Said Ginny. Harry just gasped; he has seen this lady before. He moved his eyes onto Dumbledore.

"H-h-h-he just found Narcissa Malfoy. She dead."

With that everyone was shocked, Voldemort was now after the Slytherin they all hate, except for one.

Well there you have it. Sorry that some parts were very corny and took along time. Chapter 7 might be up soon maybe in two weeks or so, so please bare with me. Now with the older Malfoy's out of the way what is Voldemort planning to do to Draco. What does he want that Draco has? What is going to happen to the Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione when they have been given this task to protect Draco? Is Love going to fall into place or will death? And what is Ginny planning to do? PLEASE REVIEW


	7. The Mission

Chapter 7

**The Mission**

Hey all, well here is another chapter, please keep reviewing, please, cause I really want to know how u think of the story, I started this 2 years ago, and I never got more than 12 reviews so I took it off. So please make me believe I can finish this story. PLEASE! I know the HBP came out today, so this doesn't include what has happened. Also, Sirius is still alive in this story as well, so yeah just letting you know.

_Summary: School has started for Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron. They have been given High Prefect for a good reason to **Protect Ginny**. However, when some certain person appears. Who will be protecting? _

"Ginny, Harry, are you sure about that Mrs. Malfoy is dead?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor, I am very positive." Said Harry.

"We must break the news to Draco immediately!"

"Yes we certainly must," said Harry with a sly grin on his face.

Dumbledore ignored his smart comment "All of you, follow me please".

Everyone got up from their chairs and headed down to the Slytherin Common Room. When they got there, they were amazed. The Slytherin common room was dark, cold and had an eerie feel to it, like monsters would erupt from the walls and grab unsuspecting victims.

"How can anyone live in a place like this?" Muttered Ginny not really requiring an answer, but received one from Ron anyway.

"Their Slytherin's, what do you expect?"

"That's enough Ron," scolded Dumbledore with a smile betraying the fact he agreed with Ron.

As they waited at the entrance an intelligent beyond his years looking, seventh year came to great them.

"Oh, hello Headmaster. How can I help you on this wonderful night?"

"I wish to speak to Draco Malfoy please."

"Sure I'll just get him, OI, DRACO, YOUR WANTED DOWN HERE, he will be down in a minute sir, please come in and make yourself welcome." With this the seventh year that had been so polite took the time to openly scowl at the Gryffindor's who had crossed on to his beloved territory before moving on.

The seventh year walked up to the boy's dormitories, and knocked on Draco door.

"Oi, Malfoy, open this door at once."

"Yeah in -ahhh Pansy stop it- minute."

"Well you better get your ass down there cause the Headmaster is here and waiting with the Golden Trio, with that little Weaslette."

"Ok, I'm coming- Pansy Get the Fuck off Me You Whore."

The door opened as Draco stepped out while putting a white sleek shirt made out of thin material that showed his hard built figures, it wasn't bulky but a slim body laced with muscle. He walked down to the Common Room; buttoning up the final last buttons of his shirt when his face screwed up in dislike at the site of the people he most hated standing right outside the common room. What made the fact worse was that they were in his common room. The Griffindor had dared to stray into his lair!

"Hello Professor, what seems to be the problem on this despicable night?" Said Draco as he leaned casually against the door frame

"We have some bad news for you." Said Dumbledore, "Please have a seat."

"I'll rather stand than sit with these Gryffinwhores,"

"Take that back Malfoy, before someone gets hurt." Said Ron as the colour of his face began to match his famous Weasley hair.

"Make me, I'm sure a fly wouldn't even find you a worthy adversary."

"Look Malfoy, we don't want any trouble all right? We just have some information that concerns you. It's about your mother." Said Hermione.

"What do you know about my mother that I don't, Mudblood? You shouldn't even be at this school."

"Take that back Malfoy, if it wasn't for Ginny here, you wouldn't even know that your mother is dead." Said Harry viciously jumping at the chance to involve himself in a petty war of words.

"Oh please Harry, call me Draco we must be on first name basis by now…What did you say?"

"You heard correctly Mr Malfoy, your mother was killed just a few minutes ago, I am very sorry" said Dumbledore.

"You're… kidding right sir? My mother? Killed? - Nice one Potter. Was it your idea to pull this prank on me, that my mother is dead? Well over my dead body will I believe that!"

"That can be arranged," mumbled Harry under his breath.

"Mr Potter, I understand you two aren't the best of pals, but be a little sensitive the poor boys mother has just died," scolded Dumbledore.

"It's true Draco," Ginny stood and walked up to Draco, who just stood there with his, eyes starring at Ginny's brown ones with a intensity that could kill. "It's true, she was killed by Voldemort. Someone told Voldemort the password, I am sorry, I'm so very sorry." Ginny broke down to the ground in front of Draco's feet, tears running down her face with continuous apologies remembering with clarity that frightened her.

Draco was still in denial and looked down at the weeping girl shocked; he leaned down to Ginny and lifted her chin up to face him and saw the truth in her eyes.

"How do you know that it was my mother? You don't even know what she looks like. It might have been someone else, I know in my heart my mother is not dead." He said, and hoped that what he spoke was true.

Ginny looked into Draco's silver, gray eyes._' I have seen your mother Draco, at the world Quidditch match in third year. You think I like having this affliction of seeing what to come and what has past. I hate it. I hate this mark, I hate seeing people dying in my dreams, I hate seeing people getting hurt, but most of all I hate seeing you getting hurt.'_ Ginny's telepathic voice echoed in Draco's mind.

Suddenly anger flared in Draco's eyes. He whipped out his wand. Pushing Ginny hard against the floor

"I Said Don't Ever Read My Mind Again. Get Out Of My Head Weasley. For The Last Time, My Mother Is Not Dead And No Matter How Hard You Push The Matter I Will Not Agree With Your Foolishness. She can't be dead! She just can't… I can't believe this, I'm exactly like Potter over here; no one left to love me oh boo hoo hoo. I will repeat it again, since you all seemed to be a little hard of hearing, my mother is not dead! Now get of my sight. Now! Get Out Of This Common Room!" Draco turned around to leave when he heard Dumbledore behind him.

"Draco." He said, "when you settle down, I would like to see you in my office tomorrow after breakfast, understood?"

Dumbledore turned around to face Ginny. "Ginny I would like you to see me after breakfast as well."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore walked out of the dark den the Slytherin's so called the common room. Ginny lifted herself off the floor and went up to Draco.

"Draco I know this is a hard time for you, but I have a question to ask you."

"Oh, god not another," Draco turned his head in annoyance. "You had better hope it's not one of those 'mark talks,' cause if that's the case then I don't want to hear it. Just get out of my sight Weasely. You and your slime ball friends have caused enough anguish for me to last a lifetime, just leave." Draco advanced towards the stairs but was stopped by an arm around his wrist.

"NO, I'm not leaving until you hear me out Malfoy."

"So its back to Malfoy now, fine. Just get on with it."

Ginny took a deep breath, still holding his wrist. "Did you mean that kiss on the train?"

"What sort of question is that? Since when did I kiss you?" Draco's face remained expressionless.

"On the Train Malfoy, YOU kissed me on my forehead after we talked about things. Your father for once how he treated--"

Draco took a step closer to Ginny, grasped her hips tightly, and leaned forward until their noses were an inch apart. Ginny could feel his warm breath blowing over her face as he spoke.

"Talk about my father again I will seriously have your head. Understood?"

Ginny gasped at the sudden closeness, she smelt the lingering scent of what seemed to be a mixture of soap and cologne.

"Y-yes, please Mal-Draco. Just tell me this; did you mean that kiss or was it just one of your sick little mind games"

Suddenly Draco tensed up, he knew. He meant it. Ginny was turning into a wonderful young lady with her bright red curls flowing down her shoulders ever so gently. The way her body seemed to perfect as his professional eye had once caught a brief glimpse of her when she split one of her robes trying to jump a barbed wire fence to see the **thetrals** that lived on the other side. Her brown eyes shined every time she smiled their depths one-day he wished to explore just to see how far they really went. However, he knew her eyes always radiated her soul. And looking at them for a brief moment was dangerous for one who emotions were guarded as well as his. Oh yes. He did mean that kiss. He meant it all right. But Draco knew better than to create an illusion that could not be fulfilled, she was off limits. Suddenly he let go of her. Not wanting to touch or be near what he could never had.

Ginny just stood there, shocked.

"No, it was just a kiss that meant to thank you. Nothing more, and come to think of it, I have to disinfect my lips now. Their probably soiled from kissing a Weasley" Draco said not being able to tell her it meant nothing, such a lie he could not get away with without betraying his real emotions, so instead he opted to insult her that should keep her away.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around then," said Ginny her eyes brimming with tears her disappointment evident in the sad smile she gave him before looking down at her highly polished shoes.

Draco thought his heart was going to break at sight of those brown puppy dog eyes.

"And that means… I won't be hanging around you will I?" Ginny whispered looking down at the floor.

"Well, only tomorrow will tell I guess in that dickheads office." He said loathingly.

Ginny took one step towards Draco and kissed him on the cheek. Without warning a slap landed on Ginny face.

"Don't you dare do that again!"

"God, so I can't even thank you! Fuck you, why did you have to hit so hard now I'm going to have a bruise! Thanks a lot Malfoy" Ginny rubbed her sore cheek and stepped outside the common room brushing away large tears from her eyes not caring is she ruined her robe sleeve. She headed towards the Griffindor tower and went to sleep with a certain blonde Slytherin voice echoing in her mind. _"No, it was just a kiss that meant to thank you. Nothing more, come to think of it I have to disinfect my lips now. Their probably soiled from kissing a Weasley" Ginny_ sighed depressingly; he didn't mean it after all. 'I am but another fool in the court waiting to be beheaded by my King.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited in the Common Room for Ginny to turn up when finally the common room's door opened wide and Ginny stepped in slamming it behind her. Ron got up to greet her but instead She ran past him with her hand covering her cheek.

"I wonder what happen to her?" said Harry.

"I think Malfoy did something, we will sort him out." Said Ron standing in anger.

"Oh bloody hell, just sit down Ron. I wonder what will be happening with Ginny and Malfoy tomorrow after breakfast I hope we don't have to look after him too." Said Hermione, her voice laced with hates.

"Let just wait and see," muttered Harry through sleep filled eyes.

A short while later they separated the only time they ever did in the day, to go to bed. Well most times at least, but nine out of ten as soon as Ron was asleep Harry would take a little walk leaving Ron to wake in the morning and find his bed empty. But tonight everyone was too tired and fell asleep as soon as their weary head touched the softness of the pillow.

The next morning, Draco stood in Dumbledore office looking around. It was clear to any that he didn't not want to be there. So he continued to look around boldly, waiting for the Weaslette to come. The door slammed open as the Red Haired girl made her attendance.

"About bloody time you got here."

"Shut up Malfoy I got caught up with something, sorry I'm late Dumbledore."

"Ok, please take a seat, I have something to talk about concerning both of you. So listen carefully."

Draco stood up in shocked.

"So your saying professor that Voldemort and his followers got an advantage in this upcoming war? How, I mean my Father isn't there anymore and he was the leader of the Death Eaters shouldn't they be in a hopeless disarray without their leader to baby-sit them."

"Voldemort have somehow found out that Ginny has the mark, which puts Ginny's life in danger, if Voldemort gets Ginny the whole world will be in so much danger that I rather die then face the consequences. This is why I have asked you, Draco, to look after her as well as Harry, Hermione and Ron. You four are the strongest students in the Defense against the Dark Arts area. I am aware Draco you do know some Dark arts spells, potions and charms. And I know you aren't on the good terms with Potter, Granger and Weasley, but it is a time to put your difference aside and help. For if we crumble now, mark my words there won't even be a pebble to reconstruct after this war is through."

"I will not help on your little glory trip, Ginny doesn't need my protecting, and she can manage on her own. She has the ability to defend for herself and her friends. Did you see what happen two months ago at Diagon Alley? She killed half of the Death Eaters population in one bloody hit. I am not going to be apart of this scam."

"Draco, I know last night was painful. As you have no family left. Just please help us out and be on out side in the up and coming war, join us in the battle. You've already tested the dark forces side and that didn't give you much did it, it just made you an orphan. Look what happened to your parents when they joined the dark side; they ended up dead didn't they, what honour is there in being dead, least there is some if you die for a worth cause. I don't want you to be my bodyguard nor Harry, Hermione and defiantly not Ron's. You might despise Harry, but you've fallen into the same category. You might not want to be my body guard, but I let you in on a little secret Draco. I don't want to have the mark." Ginny got up from her chair. Walked across the room grasping Draco's hand, which took him by surprise. "I don't know if this is a good idea for you to join. But somehow in my heart and in this mark it seems to feel like the right thing." Ginny looked into Draco's silver blue eyes as he held her gaze for a while and for a couple of minutes forgetting that Dumbledore was still there, then turned into a shade of red and sat back down.

"Draco I know it must be hard but I need to know your answer now._Will you or will you join? I can't do this alone. I need help, your help." _

_Draco sat down; deep in thought _while Dumbledore rubbed his sore eyes. 'Who could have told Tom that Ginny has the Soul Keeper? We really do have the disadvantage in this upcoming war.' Dumbledore rubbed his eyes again and looked up at Draco, whom still seemed to be occupied.

"So what-."

"Dumbledore, I think I know who might have told Tom" Ginny cut off.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Buckle, Buckle Shamrock."

"I see," said Dumbledore, understanding Ginny's train of thought. "I see, indeed, he must have some how managed to get some of your blood Ginny. However, how? You told me you broke the goblet. Unless he used some of the blood that was on the knife. He and Voldemort must be after you now. Draco, we are still waiting on your decision, we need you, and it is now or never. So what are you friend or foe?"

Draco stormed out of the Room, he chose to help Ginny, but he will not stand aside and let the Golden Trio win. He went down the hall followed by Ginny's voice, calling out desperately behind him.

"DRACO, STOP!" Commanded Ginny as she rushed after him

Draco stood his ground and turned around to face his pursuer.

"What do you want? And by the way I only said yes because I had no other choice."

"And I thank you for that. What are you going to do?"

"My business is my own. Now get out of my sight."

Draco turned around and walked to the Slytherin Common Room. Forgetting all about the lessons, he still had to attend. He had other things troubling his mind.

'So Dumbledore wants to wait until things are sorted out for the battle, well screw waiting', thought Draco. Thoughts of his Mother floated in his head. She was the only one left for him in this world, until now. He couldn't accept her death, just because Ginny told him it didn't make it gospel. He refused to forget or forgive her death, he refused to let go so easily, and he couldn't. The truth was that no man could force a Malfoy to submit that easily, Draco had his interests at heart when he decided to join the bright side in the final battle. Therefore, whom was he doing it for? A picture of a beautiful red head came to mind, Draco suddenly took notice of which it was and immediately began trying to poke his eyes out with his Slytherin badge, but then retired, as it would cause too much pain. As he sat down a bitter smile crept into his face as he rose and paced the halls, thinking what he could do to avenge his mother's death, to give that Voldemort an arse kicking he wouldn't forget.

The next day Draco woke up in the early morning and packed his clothes for the mission. He is going to make Voldemort pay for what he has done to his mother, for what he had done to him, or die trying. He walked swiftly out of the Common Room into the Room of Requirements, to pick his weapons. He chose a Sword, 3 sets of daggers, and a machete to get through heavy vegetation and walked down to the Kitchen got himself a flask of Pumpkin juice, water and a month worth of food, the journey will be long and not very easy on the legs. He started to walk down to the Great Hall when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ginny! What are you doing up?" He whispered harshly, trying hard not to wake anyone.

"What are **you** doing up?" she stared at him in his heavy Travelling cloak.

"What does it look like!" he spread his arms to the sides, dropped them again and turned back to stuffing more food into his bag pack, knowing there was no chance in hiding it.

Ginny's Eyes grew wide when a sudden understanding erupted in her mind followed by a look of disbelief that crept into her face. "You can't go! You can't leave, not now! You heard Dumbledore, we need to stay together!" she whispered.

"Well you know what Ginny? - Screw Dumbledore and his plans! I've got more important ones of my own!" he hissed back.

"So this is your mission? To get revenge on you mother's death? This is insane Draco and you know it as well as I do, you have no chance against him!"

It didn't take a lot of brain power for him to know she was talking about Voldemort or realise that she was right, yet he chose not to listen.

"And what do you know about it? This is none of your business! Go back to sleep Ginny." He said.

"Fine then…. Then if you go… I'm going with you." Ginny made up her mind.

"Are you insane? This is my, MY mission and you are most defiantly NOT coming, it's simple as that!"

"Yes I am!" said Ginny

"Or what?" said Draco.

"Or I'll scream, wake everyone up and tell the whole school about your secret, that you are in love with a Weasley, and that your are planning to go ahead on this suicide mission."

"I am not, and that's… That's blackmail. How dare you blackmail a Malfoy?"

Draco paced around occasionally looking at the red head. 'How dare she does this to me of all the bloody time in the world to do it? How dare she force me to submit? How could she?' Draco estimated his situation from every angle and realised. It was no use arguing she had won. Well, I guess I have no choice I'll have to take her…'

Draco stared at her for a moment as a sudden thought came to his mind while she glared back at him stubbornly.

"What?" she said finally.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be sorted into Slytherin?"

"What?"

"Never mind" Draco started to walk and stopped at the door.

"Are you coming or not, you might be useful with that mark of yours" Draco smirked.

"Good. Lets go, just one Question. Where are we going?"

"To end this up coming war before it starts, or as you said yesterday and I quote "let kill Voldie."

All Ginny could do was run after Draco who was already near the Forbidden Forest.

"Do you know the way?"

"I have an idea," he said and Ginny got the feeling he knew more than he was letting up.

"I can't find her anywhere, where is she? GINNNNNNNNY, GIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron's screams echoed along the corridors.

"She isn't in her bed, all of her clothes are gone… I'm really sorry Ron but I doubt you'd find her here..." Said Hermione.

They ran up to Dumbledore office and barged through the door. Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I know she is gone, and she is with Draco Malfoy. They have gone to kill Voldemort."

Ron, Harry and Hermoine all gasped.

"Malfoy…" whispered Ron while his fist tightened with rage, so much so that his knuckles were turning white and purple before their very eyes.

Well there you have it. The next chapter, hope you enjoyed. Please I've only have 313 hits, n 3 reviews n I'm on my 7th chapter. Please everyone that reads this give me a review. Please I'm begging u! I don't care if it's a flame or it's a simple "ooh I like this keep going" please review. I've almost finished ch 10. But I need a beta. Anyway in the next chapter. Ginny and Draco has some tricks up their sleeves. Draco is finally trying to accept that his mother is dead. And why do I have a feeling that this trip isn't mainly aimed to avenge his mother's death. Until then happy reading.


	8. girls plus monthlies equals Trouble

This chapter is what I think the stupidest chapter I have written, but hey, you guys might enjoy it. Thanks to all my reviewers, Sorry it has taken a long time. Also my other story (My Last Long Spirit) is a new one of mine, can you guys read it n tell me what you think, if you do I'll give you cookies and cream chocolate. Or whatever chocolate you like.

Girls plus Monthlies equals Trouble

Ginny lagged behind as Draco walked at a very brisk pace. They were now in the middle of Muddled Swamp. There was a slight trail for them to follow, but the moss covered the majority of it, and the putrid smell of the rotting leaves seemed to burn their noses like acid. Ginny's daydreaming was becoming a problem, as she would totally zone out. Draco would then have to backtrack half a mile to rescue her from a mud hole or swamp creature. She had almost been dragged under swampy water ten times today. If it were not for Draco's smart thinking, she would be dead.

"Draco, slow down. My legs can only take me at a single pace."

"Shut up, you have been whining for the whole bloody four days. We have almost reached our camping spot, and if we don't hurry up, we won't get there before dark."

"Please stop, I need to shuffle my bag."

"NO, I am not stopping."

"Well then, I'm not moving," Ginny sat down at the edge of the trail that left the Muddled Swamp.

"Fine! Then I'll drag you."

Draco tugged hard on the rope he had tied around her that made sure she kept up with his demandingly rough pace. It also fixed the daydreaming problem.

"NO, don't do that! You'll tire yourself out."

"Well then, get up and GET walking," said Draco pulling on the rope again.

"You don't need to be so mean about it."

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" as Draco yelled he realised he really need to control his temper, especially round a very emotional girl. It wasn't good for one image to make a girl cry, especially in public. All of the sudden, a loud thud shook the trees, echoing through the swamp in a shaking motion.

"Draco----"

"What!"

"Wh... what is that?"

"Holy crap, Ginny, RUN!" Draco ran pulling Ginny behind his in a frantic race for safety. A huge troll came lumbering after them. Draco yelling must have woken it up. They ran into the Wooden Forest and hid. They tried to catch their breath in case this deadly chase was to continue a hundred miles more.

"Draco, do you thin-k he wo-uld co-me out this far?"

"It depends on how angry the troll is; as they are stupid monsters. They never leave their territory alone for very long, because they're scared of others taking it."

"Oh."

The Troll came to the edge of the Forest sniffing, trying to smell the younglings scent that made it's mouth water with pleasure of a meal. A cry came, a whaling croaking sound; the Troll turned and ran back the way it had come.

"It seems to me that the Troll was not a him. It was a her."

"Yay, one point to Ginny. Come on. Let's go. We're not following the right track."

They exited out of the Forest to a wooden plain. It wasn't until then Ginny felt a tad queasy.

"Dracoo,"

"What now?"

"I don't know," Ginny started to cry.

"God damn, woman! Your emotional outpour has seemed to reach a new level of annoyance."

It wasn't till then Ginny realised that she is always this emotional around this time of the month. Ginny untied herself and told Draco to wait. She ran behind a patch of thick bushes.

"SHIT!"

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Draco, I need you to do something for me," said Ginny very, very red in the face.

"Like what?"

Ginny leaned up to Draco ear and whispered something. Draco jaw dropped.

"WHAT! You want me to do what? You're a bloody girl, and you forgot your monthlies! My god woman." Draco took out his wand and transformed a branch into her required needs. "Now that should last you at least two cycles. And you had better not leave them lying around" Oh the memories, he remembered when Pansy got hers, _'Man she moody. And I think that might be an understatement of the year.'_

Ginny, very embarrassed thanked Draco and ran to a near by tree.

'_How on earth did I forget? God, I am so dirty.' _"Ah, Draco,"

"Now bloody what?"

"Would you by any chance know a spell that can transform water from once place to another? Cause, I'm really uh, well you know," said Ginny, behind the tree. She was glad it was there to hide the humiliation she felt at that moment. _'He probably thinks I am the biggest twit ever,'_ she though. _'Oh who cares, anyhow he doesn't like me anyway. He'd rather have a million flings anyway,'_ she thought, depressed. She wasted so much emotion on someone who had no means of returning it.

"Ginny, I don't know that spell. There is a creek just through the woods if you need to wash."

"Where, just straight down there?" she asked pointing in the direction of the bushes.

"Yes, just about three minutes, but be careful."

"Thanks Draco." Ginny hurried off to the creek to wash her self. Striping down, she jumped in realising she should wash her clothes. Carefully she transfigured a leaf into a towel and a rock into a rough cake of soap. She cursed herself as the rough soap scratched her skin. Eventually she figured out a method where she could get the smell of four days dirt out without ripping her skin off her bones.

On the way back, it had become quite dark. She could smell smoke that wafted through the treetops. The firelight from the fire flooded through the area where Draco had set up a cosy little camp. Pulling up her towel she was instantly relieved to find there was some kind of tree stump to throw her cloths over so they would dry.

"You took a while. Hungry?" Draco said turning a nearly smoked eel in the fire, he looked up for the first time and quickly returned his gaze to the fire as soon as he realised she was wearing nothing but a towel.

"Where did you get that towel from?" he asked conversationally although he already knew.

"I can do a bit of transfiguring to you know," she pouted in a way that looked so cute.

'_Ahhh, what are you thinking boy?'_ he scolded himself. He handed her the first cooked eel.

"Thanks, I am starved," she said grinning happily.

Draco watched her eat over the top of his own fried eel. All the time thinking, _'She's a Weasley?'_ Though she had the same red hair, her fair skin and full lips made him seriously doubt she was related to that moron, Ron. His eyes watched her greedily soaking in every aspect. _'What is that girl thinking, wearing nothing but a towel? She honestly must believe I don't care, and I hope it stays that way too.'_ despite Draco's decision, it still didn't prevent him from looking at her now that she was rid of that robe. Draco laughed in his mind as she revealed a little more that than she had intended. She was trying to pull the towel up between bites only to leave her top part briefly exposed. As she finished eating she grabbed her clothes of the log and dressed herself behind a bush- to Draco's relief-. He didn't think he could take it much longer.

"Thanks," Ginny took another smoked eel from the fire after getting dressed and ate. She was quite hungry and was able to eat the whole lot. It was getting darker and colder. It was almost time to turn in. Draco was lying down looking at the stars.

"Draco,"

"Mmmm," he said from looking at the stars.

"Do you miss her?"

"Miss who?"

"You know your mother,"

" I don't think she is dead, I'll only believe it when I see it. However, I do feel that if she has gone, she would be in a happier place."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny laid down beside Draco letting the fire's heat wash over her body for warmth that warmed her skin on contact. "Hey look, there goes a shooting star. Make a wish Draco."

"Do you think I would wish on a star, they don't even come true."

"They do, to you rotten little Slytherin. If you won't, I will," she muttered.

Closing her eye she wished with all the might, she possessed.

"All done?

"Yeah," said Ginny with a smile.

Draco turned to Ginny, looking into her eyes, seeing the sparkle of the fire in her eyes. She turned her head, and stared.

'_I wonder if she knows?'_

'_I wonder if he knows?'_

"So, Gin" breaking the eye contact, "What did you wish for?"

"Well, I wished for... HEY, if I told you it wouldn't come true. So I'm not telling," said Ginny poking her tongue out.

"I'd be careful where you poke that thing, 'cause next time it might not be there."

"Spoil sport,"mumbled Ginny

"I heard that. Enjoying my company at all?" smirked Draco.

"Actually, I am. You're not as mean and hateful anymore. You seem to be more laid back, and umm, happy." Ginny smiled. "And if it wasn't for you Draco, I wouldn't be out here in the middle of nowhere going after the most dangerous 'it' alive."

"Well, you didn't have to come."

"You didn't give me any choice."

"Yeah right. You had plenty of choices; you just chose to blackmail me and tell the whole school that I'm in love with a Weasley, if I didn't let you come."

"Well, I didn't want you to get killed."

"Ginny, who said I was going to get killed? I wasn't even going to fight Voldemort."

"But you said that your whole mission to avenge your mothers death."

Draco sat up and stared into the fire. He leaned over and placed another piece of wood into the hot flame.

"Ginny, you don't understand. I could never fight Voldemort." Ginny opened her mouth but Draco stopped her. "Please, Gin. Let me finish. All my life I was told that I was going to become a Death Eater. I believe that until last year, because a certain person changed my mind. Now I have no idea what is going to happen to me; I have no one left. Voldemort wiped out my whole family, Ginny. All I have left now is a huge manor waiting for me to arrive to get the mark." Draco turned his head, and faced Ginny. "Gin, if it wasn't for you, well..."

"'Well' what?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on, it's time for bed." Draco got up, stood over Ginny, and went on his way to his tent.

"Yeah I'll be in a minute" As Draco got up Ginny eyes followed him.

'_I can feel your suffering._

_But I can also see beside it is something much warmer. _

_So warm in fact it burns the fringes of my mind, _

_And calms it'_

Ginny stood a silhouette against the bright glow of the moon casting its radiance forth and saturating the darkened depth of the night sky and laughed softly _"Even in the darkest depths, there's light". _

A voice echoed from the confines of the tent "Are you coming Ginny?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." Ginny cast one more longing look at the ever so bright moon before retiring to her side of the tent Draco had brought. She listened to Draco's gentle breathing next door.

She could tell he was pretending to be asleep. A chilling howl chilled the night air around them. "Draco, did you hear that?"

"How could I not? It's just a wolf. As long as the fire burns, it won't come near us," he said.

"Draco... I put the fire out in case we set fire to the whole wood" she said fear in her voice.

"Oh man…_regustos stealus," _he said tapping the side of the tent with his wand. He laid back down on the ground, using a massive sleeping bag as a blanket.

"How will that help the situation?" she said the tension in her voice betrayed her nervousness at whether the spell worked or not.

"The tent is now as strong as steal, meaning the wolf can't come in," he muttered.

A low throaty growl came from near the door flap of the tent. Ginny jumped in fright hugging Draco's back tightly. Draco's senses tingled at her touch. The coolness of her hand against his stomach was like a drug; once addicted one wanted more. Not knowing what to do, he just pretended he was asleep. He felt her snuggle into his back, her cheek resting between his shoulder blades. Trying to make herself more comfortable she moved her hand from his stomach and up to his a space between his chest and shoulder blade; feigning sleep at that point become impossible; as he gave himself with a shudder of delight.

"Draco are you asleep?" Ginny whispered. Her lips accidentally brushed his back.

"I was until you decided sexually harass me," he said laughing.

"Oh, I am sorry. I'm just really afraid," she said. He didn't need to turn around to know she was blushing. Draco didn't want her to remove her hands but she withdrew hastily after his comment. She rolled over.

"Now, now, you don't get off that easy," he said. Ginny mumbled something incoherent about him being an idiot. "Yeah I have been. There's something I should have done a long, long time ago," he said seriously.

Ginny rolled over expectantly "Like what" she said holding her breath.

"Taken off my shirt. It's bloody hot in here," he muttered. He thought he heard an exasperated sob escape Ginny's beautiful lips before she once again turned so she wasn't facing him.

"Oh, you are such an idiot," she said before he dropped down next to her and pulling her into him. Gently he turned her around, so she was laying on her back. Swooping down he kissed her fiercely, for a moment he stopped waiting to see if she protested. She actually pulled him back down, and the kiss continued while his hand ran down her back.

Eventually they stopped to breathe. Ginny looked Draco in the eyes while he returned her gaze as if he was trying to look into her soul. Ginny smiled.

"Your mine now, Mr Malfoy," she laughed.

"Oh, on the contrary, Miss Weasley, you are mine. I made the first move. You know you nearly sent me insane tonight sitting there in your towel," he said running a finger around her belly button.

Ginny smiled, leaned forward, and continued the kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I'm glad that chapter is over. Hope you all like the little smut between Ginny and Draco. Next chapter, something happened between Harry and Hermione, and what is Hermione secret? Will love prevail, or will someone get hurt? Is Ginny trying to tell Draco something, or is Draco giving in too much to the little Weasely? Thanks to my betas. See that little button down there. Please click on it. Please, I'm begging you.


	9. the Idiotic thing Draco ever said

Chapter Nine

The most idiotic thing Draco ever said.

"Oh fucking, bloody, shit; hellfire, when are you and your little fucking, shitty excuse for a boyfriend going to come back to fucking Hogwarts and grace us with your fucking bloody ROYAL PRESENCE!" screamed Ron out of the Griffindor window.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" exclaimed Hermione loudly, scolding Ron for his foul mouth.  
"What? I have a right to be mad. My sister has run off with Malfoy!" 

"Still, it doesn't matter, they have only been gone for two weeks." 

"Still Hermione, TWO weeks, how much longer do you think I'll last?" 

"All we got to do is wait, so come on, calm down and come for Breakfast." 

"Don't you ever get tired of being so right all the time?" Ron sighed in defeat.

"I'm Miss-Know-it-All, I never get tired." Hermione grinned. 

"Right…sorry, forgot…" Ron remarked sarcastically before striding of ahead to the hall.

"Man, why do I bother?" sighed Hermione angrily.

'Where's Harry? Oh…why do I bother?" she thought sadly. Harry and Hermione had gotten into a silly argument that soon ended in tears. 

_Flashback __  
__"Harry you know as well as I know the only reason that Malfoy took Ginny with him was to help him avenge his mother's death. Beside he would not be that upset about losing his parents!" _

_  
__"Hermione do you what it's like to lose a parent? NO YOU DON'T. It cuts a part of you away that never, ever will return. It leaves you empty. But I guess you would never know what that feels like, you have never had to watch children walking down the street with their mother and father and wonder where your parents are and how come they are not there to hold your hand. You have never felt left out on parent/teacher night because of the simple fact you didn't have parents. You never felt that and you probably never will, you only see your damned books not what other people might feel!" yelled Harry. _

_  
__"Harry, my parents are dead, I never knew them. I grew up in a foster home and spent eight years of my life alone being beaten up every lunch because I was a nerd. My parents as you know them now are my adoptive parents," Hermione whispered resentfully. "Your just selfish Harry, all you think about is yourself, no one else." ___

_Harry who seemed to be in shock snapped. Without thinking, he said, "I thought this relationship was based on trust and honesty, not lies. Obviously, I was mistaken. I told you everything about me, my parents, how I got this scar, how I am a Parseltongue. But I don't care anymore. I don't care." ___

_"Harry, that is not what I meant. We both share something that is the same, not knowing our real parents. You may be famous, and the Boy-Who-Lived. However, that doesn't change a thing how I feel about you. You are just Harry to me, my Harry. ___

_"I don't care if I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I told you everything about me, I love you to death Hermione, but when the times come, when I have to face Voldemort, I'm afraid you will be in my way.'' ___

_"You know I will never let go, and I will always stand beside you." ___

_"I know that Hermione, but over the months, all we seem to do is fight. I am sick and tired of fighting. I do that enough with everyone else, including Voldemort." ___

_"How can you say that, let alone think that!" cried out Hermione. ___

_"I can Hermione and I think its time to go our separate ways; we're finished. I'm sorry." ___

_Harry marched of into the boy's bedrooms without a second glance. Who knows what have been running through his mind right now and the other few weeks? All he can feel is that Voldemort and this Buckle bloke has a little plan up their sleeves, and doesn't want anyone, especially Hermione, get hurt. ___

_"Harry, it doesn't have to be this way," leaving Hermione gasping in shock in the common room, allowing silent tears to run. ___

_End of flashback __  
_

Hermione glanced once more at the boy's dorm; swiftly she turned around and went to breakfast with Ron.

Later that night, Hermione was still angry with Harry. It was just a stupid argument, how it happened she still doesn't understand. Hermione slowly read over her Ancient Runes assignment, which was due the next day. Somehow, something was not quiet right in the air, as the hairs on her neck stood up on ends. It was excessively quiet in the library for this time of night. Slowly she moved out of her chair, to the opening of room, she took a walk around the hall. As she came around a corner, she saw someone move in the darkness.

"Hey, get back here this instant!" but they did not obey. She followed into the darkness. A renewed set of chills passed through her, rising goose bumps along her skin in horror. A drop of blood landed on her hand. She looked up and saw a person hanging by a bear thread of rope; in every five seconds it growled in anger and pain as more blood poured against the floor.

A familiar face bent to look at her. With wide eyes, she realized that it was Harry.

"HARRY IS THAT YOU!" panic rose in her voice.

"HELP… ME…!" he choked out as a thin line of blood began tracing down his chin.

"My god, Harry! Hold tight. 'Wingardium leviosa'." Slowly Harry came free from the rope that was attacking him. His body became limp and cold as Hermione directed him into her lap.

She looked down at his ghostly white face; his quivering pale lips and suddenly she felt as if her heart was exploding in her chest as the thought shot through her. Erasing very trace of anger their argument had left in her last week; she thought she might be losing him beyond return.

"Oh, Harry," her voice trembled "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you last week. I've missed you I…," she whispered softly as the torches' light danced in her eyes, in her tears "I… love you." sobbed Hermione.

In a final effort, Harry opened one bloodshot eye to look up at her.   
"Hermione…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…."

She looked at him, holding his head gently between her hands. "Who did this to you?" she ran her delicate fingers through his dark locks. 

"It was Buckle… he wanted to know where Ginny was… but I didn't tell him," he smiled a little in satisfaction.

Hermione traced her thumb below his lips, wiping off the blood carefully. 

"Hermione I-" he began but she cut him off-

"Don't say it!" she said, every fibre of her being clinging to it.

"-I'm dying Hermione."

"Don't!" she whispered harshly, resting her fingers over his mouth. "Without you I'm hopeless, we are all hopeless. Don't you quit on me Harry! You are all the hope we have left in this war!" Hermione slid her hands around Harry cold body and made her way to the Hospital wing, not knowing that Harry was slowly slipping away with every second.

Meanwhile, as the sun hit the horizon, showing off the magnificent oranges and reds, two people starts to stir from their sleeping slumber. Throughout the nights, the wolf threatened itself to get in the steal spell tent, without any luck, it soon withdraws. As they started to stir, they never knew they were heading for trouble.

Slowly Ginny opened her eyes to see who had wrapped their arms around her torso, and where hers were. Slowly she moved her head to see the blonde sleep quietly and peacefully. The sun glare shone down on Draco's pale face bringing out the male facials that every woman would be fascinated by. Slowly his lashes start to flutter and Ginny quickly closes her eyes seeing if her trick would work. Slightly confused where he was, he lifted his head and realized what he done last night.

"Morning Ginny. Enjoy my arms?" said Draco in a very groggy voice. 

"Morning Draco. Yes I did. Did you enjoy mine?" said Ginny showing a very sly grin, Draco didn't actually register what Ginny was saying until he realized the she was gripping his arms.

"Yikes, how? What? Did you drug me last night?"

"No; why the hell would I do that?"

"Well I don't know; maybe because you are a Weasley!"

"No way in the world I would do that. Don't you remember last night? It was you who started it."

"Me! Well it was you who almost drove me insane only seeing you in a bloody towel." said Draco, removing his arms from Ginny waist, while searching for his clothes that were nearly discarded everywhere along with Ginny's.

"We, didn't do it, did we?" said Draco, as Ginny realising his shock looked around seeing all her clothes around her as well as his. 

"No? Did we? No, we didn't. Draco what is that on your shoulder, it wasn't there last night?" trying to change the subject and trying to calm Draco's anger.

"What thing on my shoulder, you didn't do anything to me last night did you?" said Draco gathering his clothes and sliding a new shirt on. 

"Come here and let me see. Please it's beginning to worry me."

"You worried over me, fine! Here take a look; I can't see it." As he found his discard pants and putting them on, he made his way over to Ginny. Taking his new shirt off for Ginny's eyes to ponder on his flexed torso, he sat on the bed facing his back towards Ginny.

"My god!" gasped Ginny.

"What is it now?"

"You have my mark." Quickly Ginny looked down to her arm; still the mark was there, but was shining a pinkish red glow.

"I have what?"

"You have my mark. This means... No, this can't be happening," 

"What Ginny, tell me now!" said Draco trying to put his shirt back on but Ginny's fingers where tracing his back giving him second thoughts.  
'Draco is my soul mate'

"You, well um, you're, my… God damn it. Draco, you're my fucking soul mate."

"Why you little…" while turning around, "You're saying that I'm your bloody soul mate. I can not believe this."

"It's not my bloody fault; the Mark chooses the person's soul mate. The Mark would show on the partner's right shoulder. Which it has. I don't believe this at all either, but you have no choice, we have no choice."

"So your telling me that we have to grow up together, marry each other and have tiny kids popping out everywhere?" Draco roared as he stood up, trying to dominate over Ginny with height. Ginny stood up just as quick, trying not to let the sheet expose her body.

"Hey, if you want kids popping out everywhere, go see your friend Pansy, cause I'm definitely not doing that and being one of your night standees." Ginny looked down trying to hide the tears that were develop in her eyes, "I can't believe this mark has done this to me, to us. Get outside Draco, I need to think." still looking down.

Suddenly Draco realised that this mark they both now share, would lead to many things, hatred, destruction yes. However, will love and faithfulness fulfil? Maybe. Draco soon realised that they both have to commit, whether they liked it or not.

"Ginny," placing a finger under her chin so he could wipe the tears that were running silently down her face. "If fate has chosen us to be together, I'll give it some thought. I don't have my father around anymore, so it won't matter what he thinks." Quietly turning, he exited out of the tent.

'Why the fuck does it has to happen to me!' Ginny slumped down and sobbed her eyes out.  
While outside, Draco kicked almost every thing his shoe could get on, he could not believe this was happening. 'But what will happen if I don't love her back, or Ginny doesn't love me?' Would they both be in despair for the rest of their lives? It was almost late morning and they had to get going very shortly. Draco whipped out his wand and gathered everything that was lying around. Ginny came out all dressed up and it is very clear that she has been crying. She too whipped out her wand, dragged her equipment (including the tent), and turned them into four small shoeboxes before placing them into her backpack. She made her way over the fire area and started breakfast. 

Breakfast was a very quiet one. Neither of them said a word. Once finished with breakfast, Ginny and Draco start on their adventure. Draco knew they were getting close, as he could see the Southern Mountains in a far distance. He knew the reason for this trip now. It wasn't to avenge his mother death; it was to find his soul mate. Draco looked behind and saw Ginny with a sad, despairing face, but still kept up with Draco's long and fast pace.

"Ginny."

"Mmmm?"

"I wish I didn't have this mark," Draco said in a mimicked voiced.

Ginny looked up and shook her head and laughed.

That was the most idiotic thing Draco had said.


	10. Harry's Last Chance

There's been a few changes in this chapter, Some parts didn't make sense and I didn't have any memory of writing some parts but oh well.

I thought I'd give you guys snippets of chapter 10 so you could let me know if I should give it to you. But the thing is, I'm so happy with chapter 10; I love how it turned out. I just hope you guys appreciate it. Thanks to Oliva you are really good at beta reading. Thank you!

**Chapter 10 Snippets **

**  
Harry's Last Chance**

There was a disturbance in the air. Voldemort happily cheering at the success Buckle achieved.

"Well done, Buckle! Did you, however, get the chance to see if the boy died?"

"Of course, that Polyjuice you made worked quiet well. But unfortunately the boy worked out who I was, but!" Voldemort focused his red slit eyes to the 200-year-old man, who still had the sandy straight brown hair and the aqua green eyes that would catch the younger women. "No one knew where he was for the whole day" Buckle looked up and smirked.

"Well done then, well done. You're dismissed Buckle, I'm glad to be doing business with you."

"Glad to help, all I want is my mark back."

As the night continued, so did Ginny's Nightmare.  
………………………………………………………………………

**Well I'm not that mean… so here is chapter 10. Please everyone that reads it review.**

As the night drifted on, Madam Pomfrey worked tirelessly on the young Potter to save him. They all thought due to the amount of blood he had lost, he wasn't going to make it. Hermione, still covered in his blood held his hand to make sure that he didn't let go. It was going to be a busy night saving him, but without the help of Hermione's blood, their world was defiantly going to be ruined. Hour upon hours Poppy tried to secure Harry's wounds, but they were so deep there was nothing she could do to stop the blood. Compression bandages still didn't work. This boy was not going to survive, Hermione may have given her blood and love, but it wasn't enough. Her Harry was dying. She clutched his pale hand between her fingers as helplessness and despair washed over her, praying that he will be okay, regardless of knowing that his chance was slim.

_"HARRY, don't leave me please, Harry! We need you, your world needs you." _

_"Hermione is that you?" said Harry voice; it was so faint yet so loud. _

_"Harry, you must survive, your world needs you." _

_"Hermione is that you! Answer me, damn it. Why am I in so much pain?" _

_A figure walked slowly towards Harry, the body outline the shadows surrounding the boy, red hair shone brightly on the woman, and the figure came closer, sharing the exact same eyes as this young man. _

_"Mum? What are you doing here? They will see you. Where am I?" _

_"Harry, my son," her eyes twinkled and her lips formed a soft smile, as she looked at him in awe. "You look so much like your father. We are all so proud of you. How well you survived that horrible night that took us away! We will always be proud of you". Lilly smiled and leaned down to kiss her son forehead. She grasped one her son's hand, pressing a small, metallic object into his palm. _

_"Take this Harry, and it will help you conquer your mission. You must not seek the bright light no matter how inviting it is. You are dying Harry; do not fail me, your father, Cedric, Hermione and everyone else in the world. They are all depending on you. You must survive, and kill Voldemort. I am going to leave you now; you will be given a choice. Listen to your heart. It will give you the right choice." _

_  
"MUM wait! Please don't leave me! MUM!" There was no more. In a quick movement, there was bright light on his left. Sounds of Hermione begging, pleading for Harry's life filled his mind. Madam Pomfrey trying to stop something on the right. The light was pulling making his knees weak, head throbbing in pain. His back; oh god he has never felt so much pain in his life. _

_"HARRY………" There were other sounds, Hermione begging-, with Ron restraining her trying all his heart to comfort her, as he too was shedding silent tears- yelling so loudly that she was in so much pain. While, at the same time the light pulled at his feet. _

_"I'm sorry there nothing I can do, He's gone Hermione. Our world has finally come to an end." _

_Harry heard this, and saw a small green hole that washed out the blackness, He got up and ran; he ran until his legs could no longer hold his weight. This boy has dealt with more things than anyone else has. The choice that he will make will choose his fate. Whether or not he liked it! He was going to survive; he had a world to protect. A beast to kill, and no way in hell was he going to let that pass. _

_"I'm coming Hermione… I am coming…" _  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madam Pomfrey slowly raised the sheets above the boy head. Hermione screamed in the corner, held by Ron. He tried so hard to capture her heart, tried so hard to forgive Harry the pain he has caused to this wonderful woman. They both stood there with tears falling down their pale stricken face. Their friend, saviour, and a lover were gone. Disturbance in the air was clearly noticeable, trouble is coming, and there is no place to go to deny it. Everyone who lived in the wizard world will now have to suffer; their life will never be the same. The war that has been brewing slowly is closing in. Their world is going to end now that their saviour is dead.

A silent moan came from the sheets, a sharp intake of breath, and a hand with a glint of a gold chain that meant to help him, moved. Everyone turned around, shocked to see that The-Boy-Who-Lived, was alive… again.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny woke up covered in sweat. She looked to her side and saw Draco asleep with his arm pillowed under his head. His light snores whistled against the night wind. She doesn't exactly remember what she was dreaming about, but something has happened to Harry she could feel it. Flashes fell before her eyes, Harry covered in blood, Hermione's face covered in tears. Ron holding Hermione back; Pomfrey covering Harry with a white sheet. He was dead. She could feel it. Silently she shed tears for her friend. The magical world that was once peaceful and happy is dead. Evil has now came to existence. She got up from her pallet and walked out of the tent. The cool autumn breathe washed over her skin as she shivered. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. She had fallen for the blonde, and they now share a mark. She jumped as pair of arms wrapped around Ginny's waist. She recognised the voice and leaned into his chest, silent tears still running down her face.

"Why are you out here? It's freezing."

"Couldn't sleep." But Draco knew she was lying. He leaned towards her, tightening his arms around her.

"You felt it too?" Draco whispered into her ear sending shivers down her back. His voice still mugged with sleep. "You felt the evilness has finally been reopened to the world, that there is no wisdom left to conquer what is rightfully ours?"

Ginny leaned back to saviour this moment, their moment. Their mark has done this for a reason. She now knows why. Now that Harry has gone, she and Draco are the only hope to regain this world to how it once should be.

She slowly turned to face Draco; she locked her eyes with his. And whispered, "I felt it, but it doesn't matter because I'm with you. We may have different upbringings, and different ways to treat people. However, this mark did something to us for a reason. I now know what it is." She leaned up and kissed his cold lips. Finally understanding why they have become soul mates.

The Southern Mountains were close now; one of Draco's holiday houses was there. He knew that this house was where his mother was last left seen. So many memories go back to this house. The laughter his mother and father shared, the visits from the Death Eaters, the bloodied smoke that permeated the air during the raids. Oh yes, he remembered everything all right, everything he wished to forget.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry started to mummer; his back was in so much agony. He felt something in his hand, and remember the dream. His mother gave him something; he looked over to his hand and opened it. It was a pendent, a small gold oval shape pendent. It glinted in the sunlight shining brightly; Harry had to cover his eyes. But then something happened. It left his hand and just settled in the middle of the air in front of Harry. It shone around the Hospital Wing. Words scrambled around the room not making sense. Then it all stopped, voices started to echoed; it sounded like ghost that reawaken_. "As two intertwine as one, beliefs shall be acknowledged. As one loves another, it shall be returned. But if the bond is broken, one has to sacrifice before the other one is heard. If neither succeeds, one will be betrayed." _

Harry stared as the pendent fell from mid air into his hand. He soon realised that it was another riddle; Ginny received one about choosing which side to choose; now it was his turn to decide. He grasp the pendent and slowly lifted his arm to put it around his neck, which he had quite difficulty. He felt something wet on his back, he started to bleed, he took a swig of the potion that was next to him, it was the blood potion he had to take three times a day, He looked over there was another one, a healing potion. He wished he didn't move, because he could see stars before his eyes. He got up out of his bed and shouted for someone to come. Someone came running it was blurry; he couldn't see who it was. The pain was so severe he thought he took a wrong potion; he looked down to his hands. He was on his knees now, blood oozing out of his pores. 'What the hell is happening to me? This is even worst then falling off my broom!' Then it was complete silence.

Then it stopped, Harry heard a scream and fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione still could not believe he almost died. That picture of him, just laying there; his eyes blank. It looked like he couldn't register what was happening, and the blood, so much blood. She was in the common room just staring at the fire that only resembled as ambers. Silent tears still falling down her stressed face, she heard a foot trip against the rug as the person swore. It was Ron. He came to her side and just sat there, silent, just letting it sink in that Harry had almost died. His Harry, the first one who showed him how the Chocolate frogs worked, the first one that he showed his scar to. The first person, in Ron's mind, that actually considered him as an equal.

He looked over to Hermione her eyes stressed and puffy. The shadows under her eyes clearly showed she hasn't slept in days. It was about a week since that accident, and Harry took the blood potion as he was meant to, but someone spiked it. It was switched to the Caedes Aduro, a potion that would make your very blood feel as if it were set on fire while it slowly eroded your body from the inside out. Ron took her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he was there now; she doesn't have to do it alone. She looked over, and nodded, taking a hold of her friend in a grip that soon lead her to pour more tears in to a hand-me-down shirt. It wasn't long before Hermione sobbed herself to sleep. Ron stood up, carefully not to wake Hermione, and carefully took her to her room. It was not before long that Ron retired to his room, and found that sleep was the only way to escape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

They have finally reached the end of the road. Upon the crest of the hill existed one of the Malfoy's fortune holiday houses. It was a long week; Ginny has fallen over and badly sprained her ankle. Being chased by he troll had looped them back to the Wooden Plains, and now the sun was starting to set, showing the beautiful horizon of the purple and blues. They set camp on the side of the road; it would take a whole day to reach the top of the hill. Draco set up the tent and cooked dinner. Then it started to rain. Ginny's ankle wasn't doing very well.

"Ginny, let me see your bloody ankle, for God sake! Stop being so bloody stubborn." Draco exclaimed when she objected to lying down.

"It hurts so badly," said Ginny, wincing in pain as she tried to lie down. As she made herself comfortable, Draco took a hold of her leg to examine her ankle. He undid the bandage that was holding it in place. There was a blue welt on the side of the anklebone, reaching down to the heel. 'Man she must have landed in that hole pretty badly, stupid Troll!' thought Draco.

"Now, Gin, this may hurt a bit. I don't think you sprained your ankle, it looks like you broke it. Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me," She laid back down after propping herself on her elbows when Draco grabbed her leg.

"I worry Gin; you must have been in pain all damn day. I could have fixed this ages ago."

"I just didn't want to bother you." She nearly sobbed, tears clearly showing in her eyes.

"God woman, if you're injured, you tell me, okay? We're in the middle of nowhere at the moment; we need to lean on each other for support." Draco looked at Ginny and managed a smile.

"Ok."

Draco gently pressed his fingers against her ankle, gently touching the bruised skin.

"Ow!" she jumped.

"Yup, definitely broken" he stated, still looking at her ankle.

Ginny looked at him in the twilight. The golden rays splashed their colour against him. She mused back at the school years in which Harry used to mock Draco by the name of "Golden Boy". An amused, sad smile stretched on her lips in the memory of her friend. The irony…

For a moment he paused to look at her, the light reflecting in his bright eyes, masking the cold silver in rich gold.

"Ginny?" he said, his voice both caring and calming. He wrapped his warm palms protectively around her foot.

"Yes?" she said, a dreamy smile now brushed her lips. She stared deep into these golden eyes, sinking in, feeling the blood rush in her veins, the breath stuck in her lungs, the accelerating rhythm of her heart rate…

"I'm sorry." he said, and before giving her a chance to reply, he pushed her broken ankle back into place. A scream sliced the peaceful calm of the evening, unsettling a couple of birds from their treetops.

It was morning, the cool crisp winds bought the autumn breathe, and it rattled against the tent. In the tent slept two people, one with a bandaged foot, resting its head on the other person's chest, listening to his heart beat rhythm, while the other slept as a reoccurring dream came to play.

_"Come son, you are needed."_

_"No. Where am I?"_

_"You don't recognise this house, this room? But son, surely you know what is about to happen in this room. We've been over it plenty of times. You are going to get the Dark Mark."_

_"NO! I don't want it; you can't make me receive a mark that would stain my name as a murderer!"_

_"Ah, but son, you have no choice, I promised Lord Voldemort when you were born, it was exactly in this room where you took your first breath. I knew I shouldn't have done it; it's now a curse. A curse the Malfoy's now have to take every generation, if the first born a son, the parents must surrender him to the Dark Lord of that generation to receive a gift from him. That my son is my father's mistake. I never wanted to surrender you. Neither did your mother, but we didn't have any choice. Now kneel; he shall be here soon."_

_The room came dark and eerie; wind gushed through the open windows. A snake- like body with red eyes came into place. Lord Voldemort looked angry; something wasn't right. Draco kept his head down as his father before him kneeled to kiss the hem of his master's robes._

_"Well done, I have seen that you kept your promise Lucius. You will be proud of your only son. Once he joins the ranks of my own, he shall live in the destruction and clear all Mudbloods out of the magical world. Stand before me boy."_

_Draco stood, knees trembling, head heavy, his left arm out in front. 'No I don't want it, you can't make me, and I don't want it. Leave me alone.'_

_"What is this boy; you don't want my mark, become of my ranks? Well dear boy, you don't get off so easily. CRUCIO!"_

_Draco fell down in pain, blood boiled beneath his skin, then it stopped. Voldemort stood before him. He had a smirk on his face, something wasn't right. There was someone behind them._

_Ginny._

_"GINNY, NO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

_"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

"DRACO!"

Draco started to shiver, trembling all over, someone was talking to him, he didn't know whom, and he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and another on his stomach. It took the wind out of him. Then it was all black.

………………………………………………………………

"DRACO!" shouted Ginny, trying to wake Draco up. He started to murmur, his eyes started to open.

"Ginny, get out, run away."

Ginny hobbled out of the tent, got a bucket of water, and threw it on Draco. He woke up quite fast.

"WHAT THE FLAMING HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"You were screaming at me and shaking like a pigmy puff, that's what, happened! What were you dreaming about; you were scaring me."

"What do you mean what happened? I'm bloody wet, that's what happened!" Draco stared at Ginny and saw the terrors in her eyes. Something had happened to him when he was sleeping; it was then when it hit him. He quickly raised the sleeve off his left arm; there was nothing. 'Thank bloody God.' He got up and hugged Ginny in a tight grasp.

"Thank God you're all right, I'm so sorry Gin. I never meant to make you scared."

"Yeah, well you did a bloody good job of it. You were shaking so badly." She murmured, hiding her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry, it's just… No I can't tell you, it will affect you as well, and I can't allow that."

"You will tell me in due time?"

"Yes, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

They locked eyes, silver on brown, calm on terror. The work of the mark has once again, and proved to Draco that he can commit. And now that they had reached their goal of this journey, he was afraid of this outcome; it's time to turn back. This house brings back too many bad memories, the ones he wished to forget. Especially that night with his mother, when Voldemort raped her, then his followers did the same. Lucius was out of town; Draco was 3. It played too well in his mind; he looked away, and let go of Ginny.

"I'm so sorry Gin, I can't do it; we can't go to that house." He fell to his knees.

"It's okay Draco, I'm here with you. I saw the image; you need to remember not to stare at me. I'm so sorry about what happened to your mother, and you witnessing everything. Nothing can change the past, but we can change the future."

Ginny lifted Draco head, and wiped the tears that threaten to fall with her thumb, he looked up and smiled. Now knowing why he had fallen for this girl.

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin?"

"WHAT? Yes I'm sure. Shall we get a move on? I know you don't want to stay too long at your house, but we have come all the way out here for a reason: to find your mother."

"Yeah we better get a move on." Knowing so well, what is in stall is not the only thing they shall find. He knows that Voldemort may be waiting for him; he had also known that Voldemort has been looking for him, but he does know one thing, He will not give in so easily. Ginny is now his, and he is not taking her the second time.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………

The road up to the Malfoy's house was long. Something wasn't right in the air, and Draco's hairs stood on ends. There was something missing. He reached the house, and went inside. It was dull, with weeks of dust settled on the ornaments. Ginny followed every step, carefully not getting attracted to the magnificent gold and silvers that shimmered the room. They searched all over the house. There was just something there, which Draco didn't like. He went down to the garden. White roses blossomed; the gardenias smell infused through the air. He walked down to the pond and saw the bush he used to use to hide from his father when he was young.

It was there and then Draco face paled. In that bush, that played in his memory over and over, laid a hand, a hand he could recognize a mile away. It was his mother's hand. He ran over to her, her clothes torn, her face bruised. She was blue. On her stomach bore the word "Traitor" Ginny stopped in her tracks, dropped everything, covered her mouth and gasped. Her eyes were glazed with tears. Draco looked at her, looking paler than ever, trembling and wept.  
……………………………………………………

There you have it, and I hope you liked it. Draco found his mother. I wonder now who would have killed Narcissa? Is Draco going to seek revenge like he promised or is he going let it go due to his other half? Something isn't right in the air at Hogwarts, what does that riddle means from the pendent? What is Buckle up to, he has a plan and it doesn't look really good. Thanks to my beta Oliva, Thanks to my lovely friend Hadar, thanks for the ideas darl, they really helped. Until next time please review.


End file.
